Found
by peaceful village
Summary: Sequel to Finding Our Way. Now that Sam and Quinn are finally together they face a whole new set of obstacles...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

"We have been dating all summer," Rachel said to the camera as she fixed Finn's shirt. Jacob asked more questions that we less then appropriate before zooming in on Sam and Quinn who were making out in front of her locker. He walked over and asked,

"How does it feel to be a relationship after you have been pining after each other for six years?" Jacob put the microphone in front of them, but the two ignored him and continued kissing.

"Good idea," Quinn said breaking apart from Sam after Jacob had moved on, "Kissing so we wouldn't have to talk to Jacob was a great idea, although I think it was just another way to get me to kiss you." Sam laughed and took her hand as he walked her to her first class.

They too had been dating all summer. Sam's parents were thrilled. Stevie thought they had been dating before, and Stacy didn't really know what being boyfriend/girlfriend meant. Even Judy Fabray had cracked a smile at the news. Quinn looked up at Sam as they walked down the hall and grinned. It was still hard to believe that she was really with Sam now. Sam was her boyfriend. The 13 year old Lucy Caboosey wanted to jump in the air. No more pining away for each other anymore.

"What are you thinking about Pretty Girl?" Sam asked.

"You," Quinn said with a sweet smile. Sam put his arm around her and said,

"I was thinking about you too." As they walked past Santana she made gagging noises, but was smiling.

Later in Glee Mr. Schuester was trying to come up with ideas to get more kids to join. Sam didn't really think it was possible to tell the truth, unless some new kids showed up who didn't know about the slushy facials. Quinn was drawing on Sam's hand with a purple pen. She kept outlining _**Lucy+Sam**_. She had never wanted to do anything as cheesy as this with Finn or Puck. Probably because she felt the need to be perfect around them, show no weaknesses. With Sam she was Quinn, but also Lucy, and could be a bit of a dork sometimes. Although Sam was was dorky enough for the both of them.

"So Nationals are taking place in New York this year," Mr. Schue said to the half listening class, "I think that is the angle we should go with when trying to get new members." Quinn smiled as Sam whispered in her ear. She loved it when he did that. Puck was always trying to lick her ear or something involving his tongue, and Finn never bothered to learn what she liked. Quinn shivered as she tried to listen to Mr. Schue but Sam was making it really hard.

After school, in which they did an awesome performance that no one clapped too, but Sam kept saying over and over how hot she looked in her costume so it was tad worth it, Sam was driving Quinn home and she was staring at him again.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up that day," Quinn said honestly, "I might have been pregnant with Puck's baby or something."

"I am sure it would have been a very pretty baby," Sam said and then continued, "I thought about you all the time. I wondered how you were and what you were doing. I hoped I get to see you again." Quinn smiled. Sam pulled up in front of her house.

"Do you want to come inside?" Quinn asked and Sam leaned over and kissed her.

"Are your parents home?" Sam said.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Sorry, but I think I will pass," Sam said he had never gotten along with her parents, and even less now that he was dating their daughter, "Come over later if you can." They kissed once more and Quinn practically skipped to her front door. As soon as she entered the house she came face to face with her mother.

"You are getting very friendly with that boy Quinn," Judy Fabray said sternly. Quinn had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"We were just kissing Mom," Quinn said as she started to move away, "And he is not just some boy, its Sam. If you knew anything about me you would know how important that is." Quinn brushed past her mother and made her way up to her room. If she did really marry Sam she would get a decent mother too.

_"Hello Lu," Sharon Evans said to a seven year old Lucy. "Come on in Sweetie." Lucy beamed. Sharon was another reason she loved coming over to Sam's house. _

_ "Is Sam home?" Lucy asked._

_ "I am afraid not," Sharon said gently. Lucy frowned. She didn't really want to go home. Her Mom and Dad were fighting again and the whole house was dead silent. _

_ "Oh..." Lucy said trying to hide her disappointment, "I will come over later." _

_ "Why don't you stay and hang out with me for a while?" Sharon suggested, "I am all alone in this big house and we could bake some cookies as a surprise for the boys when they get back." Lucy nodded and Sharon led the young girl into the kitchen. _

Quinn snapped out of memory lane and changed quickly into Sam's Batman shirt (because she knew it would annoy her mom, and it smelled like him) and a jean skirt before walking right back out of the house.

"I am going over to Sam's," Quinn said over her shoulder as she left not giving her mother a chance to reply. History really was repeating itself. Quinn remembered saying that to her mother a thousand times when she was younger.

Quinn rang the doorbell and Sam answered. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing and leaned against the doorway.

"Long time to see," Sam said and then added, "I really like the shirt."

"Thanks," Quinn said blushing.

"Come on in Pretty Girl," Sam said and took her hand pulling her into his house. Quinn laughed and closed the door behind her. The second she stepped into the house Stacy ran over to her and almost knocked Quinn over.

**Let me know what you think, the first chapter it a bit short, but they will get longer. **

**So I had noticed in a couple episodes that Sam whispered in her ear and I wanted to include it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

The two were making out on the couch in Quinn's living room. Her parents were gone and this was really the only place the couple could get some privacy. Quinn loved Sam's siblings, but they had a habit of entering without knocking and shouting really loud why was Sam on top of Lucy. Sam sat up and said,

"Oh I forgot to tell you! I am going to be the staring quarterback this year." Quinn grinned and hugged him.

"We are so going to be Prom King and Queen this year!" Quinn said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I am thinking more along the lines of getting a football scholarship, but a crown sounds good too." Sam said and then kissed her again. Quinn kissed back, but she was thinking about is the people in middle school who made her life hell. If they could only could see her now. Her boyfriend was the most popular boy in school, and she was the head cheerleader.

SLSLSLSLSL

"What do you mean I am not the head cheerleader anymore?" Quinn asked Sue Sylvester.

"I have noticed that you have been neglecting your Cheerio duties to hang out with that Lady Lip football player. If we are going to win Nationals I can not have my second in command putting anything, or anyone, first. Santana will be taking your spot." Sue said leaning back in her chair.

"But you can't..." Quinn said weakly.

"Yes I can," Sue said, "You are lucky I am not kicking you off the team, you just won't be so high on the pyramid."

"Santana can't be the head cheerleader! She had..." Quinn stopped herself. She had almost blurted out the secret Santana had told her the other day.

"What did she have Q?" Sue asked leaning forward. Quinn bit her lip. If she told she would be betraying her friend. On the other hand Santana had slept with Finn while they were still dating. So it really would be just calling it even. Quinn took a deep breath and whispered softly, but Sue heard.

"Well it seems I was mistaken," Sue said, "You are cut out to be the head of the Cheerios after all." Quinn tried to smile, but the guilt took over and she left Coach Sylvester's office with a heavy heart.

As Quinn walked down the hall after the talk with her coach she felt eyes upon her. She was on top once again, and she didn't care who she had to hurt to get there. Quinn had worked too hard to loose it now. Quinn noticed Santana talking to Brittney obviously upset and embarrassed.

"Did you rat out Santana to be the head cheerleader?" Sam said from behind her.

"Coach was going to demote me," Quinn said keeping her head high, "I did what I had to do." Sam laughed humorously.

"I hope you are happy," Sam said, "You are lucky Santana isn't trying to beat the crap out of you." Quinn didn't say anything. Sam walked away.

"Sam!" Quinn called out but he didn't turn around, "Sam!" Quinn watched as he stopped where Santana and Brittney were standing and gave Santana a hug. "Sam." Quinn said softly. Quinn watched as he turned the corner with the two girls. "Sam!" She tried again ignoring all the looks she was getting. Quinn felt someone next to her and Rachel asked,

"Are you okay?"

"No," Quinn said looking straight ahead trying her best to keep her pride.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel said softly.

"No," Quinn said, "What I want is to be the head Cheerio and the Prom Queen. I want my boyfriend to stop being so damn nice and sweet all the time. I want him to not expect so much of me. I want Sam more then I have wanted anything."

"He might want to hear that," Rachel said carefully. Quinn looked at Rachel.

"I am not as good a person as him." Quinn told her.

"Not many people are," Rachel said, "He does expect too much out of people, but I think it is only because Sam knows they are capable of it. You are capable of being very nice, I have seen it." Quinn didn't say anything.

"Bye Lucy," Rachel said and walked away. Quinn took a deep breath and continued her strut through the halls. She might be Lucy to some, but she was still Quinn the Queen Bee to the students of McKinley High.

Sam still sat next to her in Glee Club. He didn't hold her hand or put his arm around her like Sam normally would so Quinn knew he was still mad. Quinn listened as Finn stood in front of the class and suggested they do a tribute to God this week. Quinn perked up at the aspect of the lesson. When she was going through a hard time in middle school she had really turned to God to help her through it all. Quinn had also prayed for Sam and her to be together. She looked at Santana who was glaring at her. The first thing Quinn needed to do was say she was sorry to Santana. Only after that would she and Sam be on good terms again.

Quinn caught up with Santana after class. Sam had left without so much as a goodbye. Quinn tried not to be hurt, she hated that Sam was mad at her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said quickly.

"Come again?" Santana said even though she had heard Quinn just fine, "You were talking a bit too fast."

"I am sorry I spilled your secret," Quinn said slower.

"No you aren't," Santana said crossing her arms, "You are only saying it because lover boy is mad at you."

"Yes," Quinn said honestly, "I'm not really sorry because I know you would do the same thing." Santana smiled.

"That's true," She said then asked, "Want to get a manicure?"

"Sure." Quinn said and with that the two girls were friends again.

SLSLSLSLSL

That night it was Sam's first game starting and Quinn was cheering so loud Santana asked her if she had taken something. Quinn hadn't been able to tell Sam about her and Santana's reconciliation so technically they were still in a fight, but she knew that would change after tonight. Quinn had proudly drew a small 6 on her cheek in support of her boyfriend.

Her heart stopped when she saw Sam go down. Right away she knew something was wrong. Coach Beiste was running out to the field a paramedic next to her. Quinn didn't even think and just started running. She reached Sam just in time to hear Beiste tell Finn that this is what happens when you change her plays. Quinn's temper rose, so it was Finn's fault. She would worry about that later.

"What are you doing on the field?" Beiste yelled at Quinn who was now kneeling next to Sam.

"This is my boyfriend," Quinn said feeling dumb, "I saw him fall and had to see if he was all right. Is he all right?"

"His shoulder is dislocated," The paramedic said. "We need to get him out of here."

"I am going with him," Quinn told them. "His parents hadn't been able to make it to the game," Coach Beiste nodded. Quinn held Sam's hand as he was loaded on to the stretcher ignoring Sue Sylvester's glare.

Sam's arm was in a sling as Quinn drove him home. Quinn told him about her and Santana's making up, and the couple had made up too. Sam was a bit groggy from the pain killers they gave him so for the most part the ride home was quiet.

"Gave me quite a scare there," Quinn said breaking the silence.

"Sorry about that," Sam said, "The guy came out of no where. Damn my shoulder hurts."

"You poor baby," Quinn said taking his hand. "Well I was a nurse one Halloween so I think I am qualified to take care of you." Sam smiled.

"As long as I get to see you in the outfit," Sam said with a smile, "I love you." And then he began to doze off.

"I love you too," Quinn said grinning but Sam was already out.

SLSLSLSLSL

The next day Quinn was out for blood. Finn was sitting in the choir room next to Puck and Quinn went right up to him and slapped him clear across the face. The room that was once filled with chatter became dead silent.

"What the hell..." Finn tried to say but what was cut off by Quinn as she slapped him again.

"Quinn what are you doing!" Rachel said coming up to them.

"Finn is the reason Sam got hurt last night!" Quinn yelled and attempted to slap him again but a hand gently grabbed her wrist. The figure was behind her but Quinn knew that touch anywhere.

"Lucy its okay," Sam said letting her wrist go, "I'm fine."

"No you are not!" Quinn argued, "You were in great deal of pain last night, and still are! Let me at him!" Sam tightened his grip on Quinn's waist holding her back.

"What do you mean by it is his fault?" Mercedes asked calmly.

"Finn changed the play at the last minute," Quinn told the club, "He went against Coach Beiste's orders and Sam got hurt because Finn wanted some glory! He wants his old spot back! Let me go!" Sam released her before Quinn could bite him like she did when they were kids. Thankfully she didn't try to attack Finn again.

"What?" Rachel said looking at her boyfriend, "Why would you do that?"

"We won didn't we?" Finn pointed out, "Look I am sorry Sam got hurt, but we won. Shouldn't that count for something?" No one said anything. Mr. Schue walked into his classroom and saw that Finn was sporting a red face, Sam's arm was in a sling, and Quinn looked like she wanted to kill Finn.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Finn is the reason Sam got his shoulder dislocated. Finn wanted to be the star and my boyfriend paid the price." Quinn informed him, "Oh, and on another note Finn just so you know Sam is a much better kisser then you." Quinn added and sat down. She knew she was being juvenile but she was far too pissed to care. The whole class started whispering.

"_Hello Lucy_," Sam said sitting next to her, "There is the temper I know, and thanks for the compliment."

"I agree with Quinn," Santana said cutting into the conversation, "Sam might have a mouth the size of Texas, but damn, his lips are like magic." Quinn nodded in agreement choosing to ignore the fact that Santana had knowledge of kissing both boys.

"Hey!" Finn said, "I am an excellent kisser. Tell them Rachel..." Rachel opened her mouth but Mr. Schue cut her off,

"Enough," He said, "I am sorry you got hurt Sam and Finn you should be ashamed of yourself, but this isn't the time for all of this. Kurt actually had a song he want to perform for us, and we should give him our full attention. The class nodded and Kurt made his way up to the front and began to sing _I Want to Hold Your Hand._

Quinn was holding back tears as she listened to Kurt. He was so sad, and it made her problems seem small. Sure the person she cared for most in the world had gotten hurt, but it could have been a lot worse. Sam pulled her close to him and Quinn took his hand and kissed it. Sam kissed her head in response. Quinn closed her eyes as she listened holding on tightly to Sam's hand.

**If it had been me I would have slapped Finn too. The guy needed to be slapped after he had changed the play and someone got hurt. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! More please! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Now tell my why I should sing with you?" Quinn said walking into the empty science classroom, "Puck has a good voice. I could do a duet with him." Sam glared at her.

"You are not singing with Puck. The only duets you sing from now on will be with me," Sam said getting his guitar, "Now singing will be easy, so I will just start playing." Quinn stood a couple feet away from Sam with her hands on her hips as he began to play. "Get behind me," Sam said and then when she didn't move said it softer, "Get behind me." Quinn walked over and stood next to him.

"Now grab my hips," Sam said smiling in that goofy way of his, "And start swaying." Quinn put a hand to her temple wondering why she loved this dork so much. She stubbornly put her hand on his shoulder. "Give me your hand," Sam said taking Quinn's hand a turning up. "Do you remember how to play?"

"No," Quinn admitted, "I stopped playing after you left, and now I don't remember anything."

"It is like riding a bike," Sam said guiding her hand and then noticing how close their faces

were leaned down even further to kiss her but Quinn pulled away and Sam stumbled forward.

"We are supposed to be practicing," Quinn said, "There is time for that later."

"Fine," Sam said pouting, "Do you know what song we should sing?"

"I have the perfect song," Quinn said smiling.

"You do?" Sam asked even though he already knew what song she picked.

"Yep, its the one that I listened to every night last year," Quinn admitted. Sam put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We are going to be together forever you know that right?" Sam said.

"Of course," Quinn said taking the guitar and putting it down. She put her arms around Sam's neck, "Not everyone is as lucky to be in love with their best friend." Sam laughed at the fact that she was quoting the song they were going to sing. He really was rubbing off on her. Quinn kissed him quickly.

"Come on we need to practice so we can win that dinner," Quinn said handing Sam back his guitar.

SLSLSLSLSL

The song fit the two of them so perfectly is was almost ridiculous. As the song went on Sam and Quinn could barely take their eyes off each other.

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this  
>Every time we say goodbye<br>I wish we had one more kiss  
>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<br>_

Quinn's eyes glassed over despite herself. This verse really hit home for her. Sam must have felt it too because the looks Sam was giving her were so full of love it was almost overwhelming. The two sang on forgetting everything around them. Forgot the competition, forgot the audience. Only the fact that they were in love with their best friend.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
><em>_Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

Quinn and Sam faced the club holding hands as they sang the last verse. Santana had mumbled something about the whole thing being charming. Sam had always been pretty charming. When the music ended and everyone began clapping Sam put his arm around Quinn and she grinned up at him.

After the final performance Mr. Schue was counting up the votes and found that about half of them were for Sam. On two of the sheets someone had voted for Sam and then crossed Quinn's name out. Mr. Schue couldn't help but laugh.

SLSLSLSLSL

"Sam I would like you to play the role of the creature," Mr. Schue told Sam. The class was going to perform the Rocky Horror Picture show and he was handing out the roles.

"From the Black Lagoon?" Sam said not knowing anything about Rocky Horror.

"Rocky," Quinn told him, "He's like the Frankenstein character, but blond. He's cute just like you."

"Better get working on those abs." Santana said.

"Are you kidding me," Sam said, "You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body." Sam said it in a joking manner while Quinn clicked her pen repeatedly. She had a problem with it.

LQF

"Come on out!" Quinn said to Sam who refused to come out of the bathroom. He was trying on his costume for Rocky Horror and Quinn was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"No!" Sam called back, "I can't be seen in this!"

"It can't be that bad," Quinn said trying to reassure him, "You are the most built guy at school if anyone can pull off playing Rocky you can."

"Fine," Sam said, "But you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise," Quinn said even though she didn't really mean it. Quinn's jaw dropped as Sam entered the room. The little gold shorts basically hid nothing.

"There is no way you are wearing that," Quinn managed to say.

"I know I look fat," Sam said looking down at himself.

"No, its not that," Quinn said and then gestured to his body, "That hot body belongs to me. I am not going to let you flaunt it in front of the entire school."

"You think I am hot?" Sam said grinning. Quinn blushed.

"You are in very great shape," Quinn said suddenly interested in her nails.

"What was this about belonging to you?" Sam said trying to embarrass her even more. Quinn's face looked like a tomato.

"Well you are my boyfriend," Quinn said still looking at her nails, "I get to see things other girls do not."

"I think you are hot too," Sam said and Quinn smiled, "Besides I am yours, just like you are mine. I wouldn't like it if you were sporting a bikini in front of the whole school." Sam kissed Quinn's cheek before saying,

"I am going to change. I will have to ask for some board shorts or something."

"Good," Quinn said leaning back so she was now laying on the bed, "I don't want Santana jumping you the second she sees you." Sam laughed. Quinn turned her head and looked at the picture on Sam's nightstand. Well it was actually two pictures. One was of the two of them at age six. The kids were eating a Popsicle and making faces at the camera. The other was one taken not too long ago. Sam had his arm around Quinn smiling at the camera and she was kissing his cheek. Six and sixteen. It was amazing to think how far they had come.

LQF

Now Quinn knew she had let Sam go father with her then Finn or Puck. Sure she had Puck had almost gone all the way that one time, but his hand had barely got up her skirt before she stopped him. Still she was planning to wait till marriage so when Sam's hand began to travel up her skirt she picked up his hand and sat up.

"Can't I get a little something something?" Sam asked in that dorky tone of his.

"When we get married someday it will be a lot better then a little something something," Quinn said straightening out her skirt and Sam leaned back with a groan. They were almost seventeen, marriage was at least a year away.

The next day Sam lowered himself into the ice bath. Finn was next to him in nice hot tub. Sam tried not to look at him with envy, but a hot bath was a lot better then a cold one.

"How can you do that?" Finn said referring to the ice bath.

"I am taking a lot of cold showers dating Lucy," Sam told his friend.

"Been there," Finn said, "Still there actually. How is it that we are dating the two girls in school who won't put out?"

"What do you do though?" Sam asked. He knew that Lucy had felt him getting excited on more then one occasion which killed the mood. She was embarrassed and Sam was a tad humiliated. They were supposed to have this deep connection, but they were just 16.

"I think about the opposite of what I am doing," Finn said and then told Sam about the time he had hit the mailman.

"I have never actually almost killed a civil servant before," Sam said.

"You just need to find something to be your own buzz kill," Finn suggested. Sam sighed and leaned turned his head at the sound of Coach Beiste yelling to Artie about wearing a cup. Sam watched as Beiste picked a wedgie out of her pants.

"I think you just found your mailman," Finn said noticing the same thing Sam had.

SLSLSLSLSL

Using Beiste as a way to cool down didn't go over so well. Sam had said the wrong name while making out and Lucy had freaked. Sam didn't blame her, but he didn't like it when Lucy kicked him out of her house telling him to come back when he remembered what her name was. To make things worst somehow Coach Beiste had found out and now wanted to quit.

"This is what happens when girls don't put out," Santana said cutting into Mr. Schue's lecture, "If everyone just put out we would have a winning football team." Sam hated that he had hurt someone. There was really only one way for a Glee Club to try and make things right, to sing about it. Mr. Schue was able to convince Beiste to listen to come and listen to their apology.

Quinn had been pissed when Sam had said the wrong name while they were kissing, but now she realized how difficult it must be for him. Sam was always such a gentlemen, never pressured her no matter how much it frustrated him. It was hard for her too. As she sat and listened to Sam sing his apology song to Coach Beiste she couldn't help but think how hot he looked in his blue suit. His solo came up and Sam came over to her and took her hand while he sang before moving on to Beiste. Quinn loved it when Sam sang to her.

The boys were heading over to the girls singing the final verses of the song. Quinn grinned as Sam strutted over to her. She beckoned him to her with her finger and laughed when Sam stopped right in front of her hand out singing _Stop in the Name of Love_. The boys circled around Coach Beiste and then hugged her after she thanked and forgave them.

"So am I forgiven?" Sam asked Quinn after the hug had broken up.

"Of course," Quinn said putting her arms around his neck, "You don't want to pressure me and I love you for it, but if you say the wrong name again I will have to hurt you." Sam nodded and kissed her. Mercedes watched the couple with sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah, just a tad jealous," Mercedes admitted.

"Me too," Kurt said.

Quinn broke away from Sam and he hugged her his face in the crook of her neck. Quinn's chin was on his shoulder. She looked over and saw that Mercedes was watching the two of them. Sam released her and Quinn whispered,

"Can you go over and talk to Mercedes?" Quinn asked, "I think she is upset that she was the only girl who didn't have a boyfriend sing to her."

"Sure," Sam said, "Just wait for me by the car and I will see you in a minute." Quinn nodded and left so it was only Sam and Mercedes left in the room.

"Hey," Sam said, "Are you okay?"

"I guess," Mercedes said.

"I have a very good BS detector you know," Sam said crossing his arms, "Its genetic, nothing gets past my mother."

"Every girl here has a boyfriend except for me," Mercedes said sitting down, "Even Rachel. I am jealous."

"I know how that feels," Sam said sitting down as well, "When Quinn was with Finn and Puck I could barely stand it. I would see them together and I felt like pulling my hair out."

"That would have been funny to see," Mercedes said with a laugh.

"Don't rush into to anything," Sam told her suddenly, "Don't settle for the first guy that pays attention to you unless you know its true. Promise me."

"I promise," Mercedes nodded, "I just wish I know what it was like."

"What what was like?" Sam asked. Mercedes blushed.

"To be kissed," She said softly. Sam nodded.

"Come here," Sam said scooting his chair closer to hers.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"So I can kiss you," Sam said simply.

"What!" Mercedes said shocked, "Won't Quinn be mad?"

"She would be mad if I was cheating on her," Sam said, "This is more of an experiment so you know what it is like to kiss a boy."

"Oh." Mercedes said and then blushed, "All right then." Sam leaned forward and kissed her square on the lips. Three Mississippi's later they broke apart.

"Now, don't expect it to be exactly like that," Sam informed her, "My lips are unnaturally huge." Mercedes laughed and the two excited the choir room.

On the other side of the school Quinn was leaning next to Sam's car when Puck ran up to her. "Quinn," Puck said out of breath, "I was just leaving the choir room and when I looked back Sam was kissing Mercedes! I am so sorry." He didn't sound very sorry at all.

"He was?" Quinn said smiling, "How sweet."

"Sweet?" Puck asked confused.

"Mercedes was sad because she had no boyfriend to sing to her," Quinn told Puck, "Sam was trying to make her feel better, like I asked him too."

"Oh," Puck said, "Well my bad see you later." And just as soon was he here to rat out Sam to her he was gone.

"What was that about?" Sam asked coming up to her. He had almost been slammed into by Puck.

"Puck was just informing me that you were making out with Mercedes in the choir room," Quinn said crossing her arms, "And I told him that I knew you were only doing it to make her feel better."

"Is seems like he was hoping I was cheating on you," Sam said opening the door for Quinn and then walking around to the other side of the car.

"Like you would ever," Quinn said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Never. So what are the chances of me getting to see you in that leather getup again? " Sam said and Quinn rolled her eyes. Boys.

SLSLSLSLSL

Rachel had gathered Tina, Brittney, and Quinn in the choir room in an attempt to have a serious talk about what Karofsky was doing to Kurt.

"I say we band together and demand that they confront Karofsky," Rachel told the girls sitting in front of her.

"First off all I am not encouraging Sam to get into a fight," Quinn said, "And second of all I think you just sent the feminist movement back about fifty years."

"Guys only respond to muscle," Rachel argued.

"So we're going to fight violence with violence." Quinn said.

"No," Rachel said getting frustrated, "I am not saying they should hit him. We need to defend Kurt and there is strength in numbers."

Quinn knew that Rachel had a point. She just really didn't like the idea of Sam fighting. Sam would do anything for her, but she didn't like the thought of him getting hurt. When Sam got injured playing football, that had been a accident. This, this would be on purpose. Quinn knew that she was being overprotective, but was it that wrong that she was? Quinn bit her lip. This is something Sam would want to do. He would want to stand up for his friend.

"Fine," Quinn said reluctantly, "I will talk to Sam."

Quinn never got a chance to. Sam had to stay at school late for practice, and her mother insisted that Quinn stay home and that they act like a real family. Judy even took away her phone. Quinn gave her Mom points for trying, but it figures that when Quinn really needed to speak with Sam things got in the way. So when Sam walked into Glee sporting a black eye Quinn knew that he had gotten himself involved without her asking. He didn't say anything just handed her the ice pack in his hand and sat down. Quinn carefully placed the bag on his face.

"How bad does it look?" Sam asked.

"Its pretty hot actually," Quinn couldn't help but say. Sam smiled. Quinn heard the others criticize Finn about the fact that he was not there, and praising Sam because he was.

"Lay off Finn, everyone," Kurt said cutting in, "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems actually. But thank you for what you did. Especially Sam."

"Serious. An epitome of a leader," Mike said. Sam gave a half smile at Mikes comment. He wouldn't mind being the leader.

"Whats going on?" Mr. Schue asked walking into the classroom, "What happened to Sam's eye?"

"He stood up to Karofsky," Quinn told him.

"All the guys did," Tina said, "Well, not Finn."

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Schue said, "Do we all need to talk to Principal Sylvester?"

"No I got a few good licks in too, so we can just call it even," Sam said wanted to avoid Sue Sylvester as much as possible. "And maybe this will send a warning to Karofsky, telling him to back off Kurt."

"You okay Kurt," Mr. Schue said walking over to Kurt and placing a hand on his shoulder. When Kurt didn't answer Mr. Schue faced the class and said, "All right, guys. Let's take our places. We got a wedding to prepare for." Sam had to stop himself from groaning. Great now he had to perform at a wedding with a black eye. Quinn put down the ice pack and stood up. She held out her hand and Sam took it.

**Now I don't know how many of you will feel with whole Sam kissing Mercedes thing, but I felt that she had yet to be kissed either, not just Beiste and Kurt. There will be no Sam/Mercedes he was just trying to make her feel better.**

**Another fluffy chapter more problems to come...**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn loved weddings. She had been to about four in her life. She loved the cheesy dancing, the cake, but most of all the feeling of love that was the whole point. She tightened her grip on Sam's arm as he sat next to her listening to Mr. Schue sing _Sway_. Quinn smiled at the memory of the two of them dancing and singing down the isle. She had been nervous, she was always nervous performing in front of large crowds, especially when she had a solo. Sam had simply told her she was beautiful and Quinn felt better.

Finn stood up and began to say his best man speech, which was basically all dedicated to Kurt. When Finn had come to the group and said he wanted to perform for Kurt and let him know how much they accepted him Quinn knew right away who was the cause of this sudden change of heart. Finn had seen how Sam had jumped in and defended his friend while he stood back and did nothing. Sam got up from his seat and took his place on the floor. Quinn grinned, Sam filled out his suit quite nicely. Soon it was the girls cue and they joined the boys on the dance floor.

The group broke out into couples and more guests joined the Glee Club on the floor. Quinn laughed as Sam spun her around. He wasn't that great of a dancer, but he was a lot better then Finn. Sam kept on improvising in that goofy way of his when he danced leaving Quinn no choice but to follow his lead.

Sam was dancing with Rachel and Santana when Finn came and sat down next to her. Sam had both girls hands and then twirled them in at the same time making them crash into each other. They then all burst into laughter.

"Having fun?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Quinn said with a smile, "That was a really great speech Finn."

"Thanks," Finn said. An awkward silence followed. What was there really to say? I am so much happier with Sam then you and everyone knows it? Quinn didn't think Finn would like it that much.

"How are things with Sam?" Finn said of course asking the question she didn't really want to answer.

"Great," Quinn said simply, "What about you and Rachel?"

"Great," Finn said. Quinn nodded and Finn got up to sit with his family. Sam made his way over to her and sat down.

"Getting any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Any ideas for what?" Quinn said confused.

"For when we getting married," Sam said and then laughed at Quinn's shocked expression. "Just kidding Luce." Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, but Sam still continued to grin. Sam turned his head and watched Rachel and Finn sing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart, _it was the song they had sang for the duet's competition. Quinn continued to stare at Sam. He was such a good guy, and a very good boyfriend. Quinn kissed his cheek because she couldn't help herself, and prayed that she would never break his heart.

LQF

Sam was standing in front of his locker looking in the mirror when a hand came from the other side and closed it.

"Hi," Sam said to his girlfriend who had come into view.

"Arnica twice a day it will help your bruise," Quinn said handing him the tube.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"I have been thinking about what you did for Kurt. It made a real impact." Quinn said her face serious.

"I thought the only impact that was made was Karofsky's fist impacting my face. Truth is I thought you would be mad I got into a fight." Sam said.

"No I'm not mad at all, you saw what Finn did at the wedding, that was because of you." Quinn said coming closer, "You have done so much for so many people since you came here. Finn is trying to be a better and accepting person, Rachel isn't half as annoying as she used to be, and Santana doesn't say nearly as many nasty comments as she used to. You are a really good guy."

"Thanks," Sam said blushing.

"And because you are such a good guy, and a wonderful boyfriend I want to do something for you," Quinn got that serious face again, "My parents are going to a church retreat this weekend. Tell your Mom you are staying at Pucks or something and be at my house at 7." Quinn smiled and then walked away. Understanding what she meant Sam jumped in the air and said,

"Yes!"

LQF

Quinn knew she was being completely cliche. The candles and the dinner she made for Sam was about the most common thing a girl would do on a night like this. Quinn just wanted everything to be perfect. This was a big step for the two of them and Quinn wanted to make sure that it was as special as it can be. She had spent two hours picking out the perfect outfit, another hour making Sam's favorite dinner, and a half hour lighting every candle she had in the house. The doorbell rang and Quinn's heart seemed to stop. Here we go. Quinn took a deep breath and opened the door.

He must have stared at the door for five minutes at least. Sam was pretty nervous. He had heard locker room talk about all these guys conquests, but this wasn't a conquest. This was Lucy, the girl he had known since they were babies, the girl who had been his girlfriend for the last six months. Sam took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Quinn opened the door and Sam handed her a single daisy. Just like he had done when they were nine years old. Quinn in return kissed him on the cheek.

"On the cheek really?" Sam said.

"Did you twist your ankle?" Quinn asked.

"No," Sam said.

"Then you only get a kiss on the cheek." Quinn said and moved aside so Sam could enter. The first thing Sam saw were candles. A lot of them. He smiled.

"Is it too much," Quinn asked nervously.

"No," Sam said shaking his head, "It is just perfect."

Quinn who had cooked maybe twice in her life, turned out to have a knack for it. She knew because Sam's eyes went wide as he ate and basically inhaled his dinner.

"Wow Lucy," Sam said when they were finished, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"The cooking channel." Quinn said with a smile, "And since I cooked you get to clean up." Cleaning up with Sam was just like Lucy had remembered. While he was washing dishes he had liked to splash her with water. This had not changed. The couple were quite wet when the last plate was clean.

"Come here," Sam said reaching out his hand for Quinn to take.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Sam said pulling Quinn into his arms, "We had the dinner, the candles, all we need now is the cheesy slow dance."

"Fine," Quinn said after a while allowing him to dance with her.

"So when I turn on the your ipod, the first song that comes up will be our song." Sam said going over to her ipod that was placed on speakers.

"I thought _Lucky_ was our song," Quinn said.

"Lucky is our theme song," Sam said, "We need a song." Sam pressed play.

_ Now I've had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt like this before<br>Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you <em>

Sam began to sing along and Quinn joined in.

_ I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone to stand by me <em>

_ With all the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_ There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
>So we take each others' hand<br>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
><em>

The couple were soon shouting the words and dancing crazy around Quinn's living room. Then the melody slowed down. Sam drew Quinn close to her and said the words softly in her ear.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt like this before<br>Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you <em>

Quinn closed her eyes as the two swayed and when the song ended she went over and turned the ipod off. She led Sam up the stairs and into her room. Quinn then took Sam's face in her hands and kissed him, really kissed him. She didn't have to worry about holding back because they both knew what was going to happen from the moment he entered her house. Sam kissed back, but didn't make a move to do anything else. Quinn had to stop herself from smiling, even when Sam knew he was getting lucky he still acted like a gentlemen. When they finally broke apart Quinn took Sam's hand and led it to the zipper on the back of her dress. Guiding his hand Quinn undid the zipper. This action was enough to break the shred of control Sam had been having. Sam grabbed her face like she had done his and kissed her so hard she felt it in her toes. Quinn's fingers began to shakily undo the buttons and his shirt, while he pushed her dress down so it was bunched up around her hips.

They broke apart and stared at looked each for a moment before resuming their kiss. The two finished helping one another to remove their clothing until they were standing in just their underwear.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked speaking for the first time. Quinn nodded.

"From the moment we sang _Lucky_," Quinn replied and he kissed her again. Sam led led over to her bed and lay on top of her. Quinn smiled as Sam began to kiss her neck. This is how it was supposed to be, and she knew would not regret it in the morning. Quinn closed her eyes and pulled him closer.

"Stop grinning like that," Quinn said later. Sam had been grinning like a fool for the last ten minutes.

"I just had sex," Sam said in his defense the grin never leaving his face.

"I know I was there," Quinn said leaning on her elbow looking at him, but she was smiling too. She was having that giddy feeling as well.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," Quinn said and then she yawned. Sam put his arm around her and pulled her close. Using Sam's chest as a pillow Quinn fell asleep, the smile never leaving her face.

LQF

Quinn woke up first as she always had. They were in the same position they were as that first night Quinn slept in Sam's bed. Both were laying on their sides, Sam's arm around her middle and his breath on her neck. Quinn felt a little sore, but that was to be expected. Sam tightened his grip on her when he felt her movement.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked waking up as well.

"It hurt a little," Quinn admitted.

"I'm sorry," Sam said his voice still thick from sleep.

"Want to do it again?" Quinn asked. That woke Sam right up and he rolled on top of her.

LQF

"So it is like she had this thing to hold over me now," Sam told Finn a week later. Quinn had given him permission to tell one person, and he had told Finn. First because if he told Puck, Puck would tell the whole damn school, and second Finn had Rachel. "I have no power anymore, not that I had much before. If I don't do what she says it is just "No more sex" until I agree with her."

"I would like to sympathize with you, man," Finn said not really having bitterness about the fact that Quinn had sex with Sam and never with him, "But you are still getting sex and I have to picture almost killing a mailman."

"True," Sam agreed, "But maybe it will start a trend." Finn laughed secretly hoping it would.

LQF

"It is all I can think about," Quinn said pacing around her room as Rachel sat there listening. Rachel had been surprised when Quinn trusted her with the news of what she had Sam did. Rachel would never tell anyone of course, but it was a nice surprise. "I didn't think it was supposed to be this way for girls."

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help," Rachel said, "I really have no knowledge on the subject."

"Don't do it," Quinn said and stopped pacing, "If you want to be able to concentrate on anything other then jumping your boyfriend when you see him." Rachel had to stop herself from laughing. I sure Finn would love the advice Quinn just gave her. "The plus side is, besides the act itself, is the control you have. I might never have to watch Avatar again."

"Wow," Rachel said with wide eyes. It must be really good for Sam to give up Avatar.

LQF

"Damn." Was all Sam could manage to say.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed. Sam got up expecting his parents home soon when he noticed something.

"Oh my god," Sam said once he recovered from his shock.

"Whats wrong?" Quinn asked sitting up.

"It broke," Sam said and time seemed to stop.

**A cliffhanger. I know I am basically copying season two dialog and stuff, but these moments made me like Sam and Quinn in the first place.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews...**

**Another note is that Quinn needs a career. Any ideas? **


	5. Help!  authors note

I hate it when authors do this but after the reviews I was getting I need some help. **_Baby_** or **_no baby_**?

I can go either way, just have to change some things. Let me know please!

I want to update tomorrow so I need to know asap what ya think! As many responses as possible! Please!


	6. Chapter 5

"It might not mean your pregnant," Sam said trying to reassure Quinn who had finally stopped hyperventilating. They had dressed and were now sitting on Sam's bed trying to figure out what to do next.

"What if I am?" Quinn said. "I will get kicked out, my family will never speak to me again."

"You don't know that," Sam said.

"Don't I?" Quinn said sharply, "My father will disown me, and my mother will just do anything he says."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," Sam said trying to keep calm because Quinn was freaking out enough for the both of them. "We should talk to my mom."

"What!" Quinn said shocked, "We can't tell her."

"We have to," Sam told her, "She will understand. My parents were only 20 when they had me, my mom was pregnant at 19. That is not much older then us."

"They were married though," Quinn pointed out.

"Lets just say I came early," Sam said in response.

"I don't know," Quinn said still hesitant, "We should wait to see if I actually am."

"Quinn if we hide this it will blow up even more in our faces," Sam said, "_I_ need my Mom's help. We can't do this by ourselves."

"Okay," Quinn said and finally let the tears fall. Sam held her as she cried, tears escaping his eyes as well. That is how Sharon found them a half hour later. When she asked what was wrong Quinn just cried harder. Sharon noticed that Quinn's hand was on her stomach and it all became clear to her.

"Sweetie," Sharon said prying Quinn away from Sam, "Lucy Quinn Fabray look at me." Quinn faced Sam's mother and had to stop herself from crying again. "Now tell me what happened."

"We..." Quinn said with a hiccup, "We have been..." Sharon nodded understanding the girl couldn't get the word out, "The condom broke."

"Okay," Sharon said taking a deep breath, "So it broke how long ago?"

"About three hours ago," Quinn said with a slight blush.

"Alright," Sharon said trying to be as calm as possible. "You need to calm down, it is too soon to know anything now." Both kids nodded. "You did the right thing in telling me now."

LQF

"This isn't good Sharon," Scott said to his wife later that night. Lucy had finally calmed down enough to be able to go home and their kids were downstairs watching a movie.

"We don't know it is anything," Sharon said.

"They cut back my hours," Scott reminded Sharon, "We can't afford to raise a baby on a law secretary's salary and now a part time contractor."

"Scott lets not get ahead of ourselves," Sharon said, "They are other alternatives, there is adoption and abo..."

"No," Scott said cutting her off, "That baby is coming into the world, even if Sam and Lucy are unable to keep it. They might want to give it up for adoption if she is pregnant anyway."

"I don't think so," Sharon said softly, "That part is the hardest. They would want to keep it, but they can't."

LQF

"Lucy Fabray?" The nurse called out. Quinn and Sharon were at the doctors office a week and a half later. Quinn took Sharon's hand and the two women followed the nurse. After the usual weighing and blood pressure tests the two women were alone in the room waiting for the doctor.

"Everything is going to fine," Sharon said, but her eyes betrayed her. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello," The women said with a name tag that said Dr. Richards. Quinn's mind went right to Reed Richards from the _Fantastic Four_. "So it says here that you want to find out if you are pregnant."

"Yes," Quinn said softly.

"It also says that you are sixteen?" Dr. Richards said and Quinn could only nod.

"Lucy is my son's girlfriend and about a week ago the condom broke when they were..." Sharon explained. Now Sharon usually had a pretty clear head, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. That was her baby boy after all.

"Alright then," Dr. Richards said understanding immediately, "Now while I am glad you two were safe, things like this do happen." Quinn nodded. "This will be simple test." Quinn held Sharon's hand as Dr. Richards took her blood.

"Ouch," Quinn said after it was done, she hated needles.

"We send this to the lab and they will let you know as soon as possible." Dr. Richards said with a kind smile, "Are you aware of your options on the chance that you are pregnant Miss Fabray?"

"Yes, I am," Quinn said. The doctor nodded and closed the door.

"All we can do now is wait." Sharon said.

LQF

"Ken and Barbie?" Rachel said pointing to the two blonds, "Are you trying to throw this?" Mr. Schue wanted to mix things up a bit and thought that Quinn and Sam should sing the duet for Sectionals, Rachel was less then pleased. With Kurt having to leave because of Karofsky the club was on the edge.

"Rachel," Sam said.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled.

"Okay listen I have talked the talk about everyone feeling special for over a year now but I have not walked the walk." Mr. Schue told the class, "I mean we have a lot of talent here and I am going to highlight it."

"Do something," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Look I am all for pumping up the team making everyone feel special, but that's for practice." Finn said, "You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game."

"Easy to say when your the star quarterback," Tina said.

"Uh...now that my shoulder is fully healed I am starting now," Sam said cutting in and Finn frowned.

"This isn't just about that," Finn said ignoring Sam's comment, "This is about the team." Quinn rolled her eyes at Sam who smiled.

"You are such a hypocrite," Santana said to Finn.

"Like you even know what that means," Rachel said.

"It means your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit," Santana said. Sam and Quinn looked at each other, this was not good.

"You know what ever since the wedding you have been up my butt and I'm sick of it," Rachel said.

"Come on Rachel she's not worth it," Finn said trying to calm her down.

"Oh really? Santana said, "Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right yentl. Your sweetheart he's been lying to you. Cause he and I totally got it on last year, more then once. First when he was dating Quinn, and the second when you were with that Jesse dude."

"Okay enough already!" Mr Schue said fed up, "No more conversations about this, or anything. This is our plan for sectionals and that is that!" Mr. Schue called Brittney and Mike to work on their dance. Sam turned to Santana.

"San was that really necessary?" Sam asked her.

"I am sick of her thinking she is better then the rest of us," Santana replied, "I was just putting Rachel in her place. Not everyone is as perfect as you Sam." Santana said mockingly.

"Hey!" Quinn said, "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that."

"Stop, everyone just chill," Sam said not wanting to have another fight, "I am going to talk to Rachel. Don't kill each other when I am gone." With that Sam left to go find his friend.

"San?" Quinn said scooting one chair over, "Why did you do that?"

"They think they are the stars all the time and they aren't," Santana said, "Finn is a big hypocrite who only does things for himself. Remember when he got Sam hurt so he could start? And Rachel thinks she is the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"True." Quinn said, "But don't tell Sam I said that." Quinn smiled which turned into a laugh, and Santana soon joined in.

"Rachel!" Sam called out seeing the petite brunette walking quickly down the hall. She stopped at the sound of his voice knowing Sam would catch up with her anyway. When he caught up with her he said, "You know Santana lives with her foot in her mouth."

"Did you know?" Rachel asked Sam, "Did you know he hooked up with Santana again when I was with Jesse?" Sam's silence was answer enough. Rachel began to walk away again.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "Finn told me in confidence, besides you were with Jesse and Finn was sad and depressed. I am not defending his actions, but you weren't together."

"He lied to me!" Rachel shouted, "I asked if he was with anyone while I was with Jesse and he said no. If Finn had told me the truth up front I could have forgave him, but this was a different matter. You can't fix this Sam." With that Rachel left Sam in the hallway. Sam sighed and then made his way back to the choir room. Sam saw Quinn talking to Santana. He walked in and took his place next to her.

LQF

Negative. It was the night after the big Glee Blowout Sam and Sharon had been with her as she opened the letter. The kids were in shock. They had been so freaked out that Quinn was pregnant.

"Thank god," Sharon said breaking the silence. Sam and Quinn burst into laughter and hugged. Scott came into the room and saw them laughing.

"I'm not pregnant!" Quinn almost shouted. Scott smiled and let out the breath he had been holding in for a week. "I'm not pregnant." Quinn said softer.

"I love you," Sam said not knowing what else to say.

"I love you too," Quinn sighed and leaned up against him.

LQF

New Directions was sitting back stage waiting for their turn to perform, and the group was doing what they had done the day before, fighting.

"So did everyone know that Finn hooked up with Santana?" Rachel asked and again was met by only silence. Silence could tell you so much sometimes. It didn't last soon everyone was fighting again. Rachel didn't want to go on with Finn, Artie joined in saying he wasn't going onstage with Brittney. Through the arguing Sam asked Quinn who was looking really freaked,

"Are you okay?"

"No," Quinn told him, "I am totally freaking out. I have never sang a solo in front of an audience this big."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said trying to reassure her.

"I am ashamed of you," Mr. Schue said cutting into all the auguring and everyone shut up, "Think back to where you were this time last year in this room, no set list, no choreography, no chance in hell of winning, but you did win because you did it together." Everyone was avoiding eye contact with Mr. Schue hating that they had disappointed him. Mr. Schue continued, "Look, I don't care if you guys hate each other. All I want is for you guys to go out there and sing together, get up there and for six minutes remind yourselves that you are not alone." Sam kissed Quinn's hand.

"What?" Quinn asked Sam who was simply staring at her as the two waited for their cue.

"You look beautiful, and don't think about the crowd," Sam said taking her hand, "Just sing to me." Quinn smiled and kissed Sam quickly before taking her spot on the other curtain.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt like this before<br>Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

As Sam sang Quinn was holding back tears. Quinn and Sam had requested to do this song and Mr. Schue loved it. They were so happy and carefree when they sang it together that night. Quinn put her hand on her stomach. The whole thing had been so scary. What if she had been pregnant? Quinn wouldn't think about that now. All she needed to do right now was sing to Sam. Quinn opened the curtain.

_ 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you <em>

**Thanks for all your help! You all rock! I was really stuck there, but I think I am going to be okay now. I had to change some things but it will all turn out. Sorry for spoiling this entire chapter :(**

**Thanks again! Review please! I could really use the encouragement right now.**

**I am pro-choice just if anyone wondered based on Scott's reaction. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

They didn't tell anyone. There was really no point. The word might get around and Quinn might be labeled as a slut, get kicked off the Cheerios, and no way in hell she was being voted prom queen. She had worked too hard. Sam seemed a little sad though. He had always loved kids and probably didn't mind having one of his own, but Quinn reminded him that it just wasn't time yet. She wanted her hot body for a few more years, that seemed to get his mind of the baby thing right away. Quinn had gone back to the doctor and got on the pill. She wanted to make sure this wouldn't happen again. For now she would just enjoy being in high school.

Sam smiled at her as they decorated the tree Puck stole. The fact that they were able to survive a baby scare made their relationship even stronger. They could get through anything together. Quinn glanced at Finn and Rachel. Instead of Rachel being mad at Finn about Santana, Finn was now angry at her for making out with Puck during their short separation. He didn't want to watch another girlfriend of his fall in love with someone else while dating him. Quinn could see the logic in that. She and Finn had been together and then Sam came back and she fell in love with him. Same thing could happen to Puck and Rachel. They had that whole Jew thing going for them.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Sam asked.

"For you to stop being so grumpy," Quinn answered taking Sam's hand.

"I am not being grumpy!" Sam exclaimed.

"You are to," Quinn argued back, "I know you are a little disappointed. I am not going to lie and say I am too, it worked out for the best."

"I know," Sam said, "I know." Quinn kissed his cheek. "I'm not grumpy." Quinn only laughed.

"There is something going on with my parents," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Quinn said.

"They are acting really weird," Sam told her, "I thought it was just because of the incident we had, but that's over. They're still stressing about something."

"Do you have any idea what?" Quinn asked.

"No Lu," Sam said. "No idea at all. I don't think it is good though." Quinn squeezed his hand. He had been there for her, she would be there for him.

LQF

"Quinn were are you off to?" Quinn's mother said catching her before she was able to sneak through the front door.

"Just going over to Sam's," Quinn said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, "We are going to go to the mall with some of our friends."

"It has been a long time since I have seen him," Judy said, "Why doesn't Samuel come over for dinner tonight?"

"Uh...I can ask," Quinn said weakly.

"All right, but be sure to tell him how much it would mean to us if he came," Judy said with a smile.

"I will," Quinn said trying to smile back. As she made the short walk to Sam's house she wondered if this was a good idea. Russel had always hated that they two of them had been such good friends when they were younger. Boy and girls could not be friends he said. Well they aren't friends anymore so I guess in a way he was right. The reason Russel didn't like Sam now probably had to do with how serious the two had become. Finn and Puck were just passing ships, but Sam was different. Sam was for keeps.

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight," Quinn told Sam causing him, who was pushing Artie, to stop abruptly almost making Artie almost fly out of his chair. The group was on their way to meet Santa in an attempt to help Brittney keep her childlike innocence when it came to Santa.

"You know I am suddenly feeling a little feverish," Sam told her, "I don't think I can."

"Chickening out of going to the Fabray household Sam?" Santana asked who had been listening closely.

"Yes," Sam said as he started walking again, "Lucy's Dad hates me, her Mom tolerates me, and her sister, well, is crazy." Quinn wanted to defend them, but it was all true.

"My sister doesn't even live with us anymore, and you know that," Quinn said, "Please? My Mom asked you to and I think it would be good of you to come. I know your family so well, you should know mine too." Sam sighed and made a face.

"Fine," Sam said giving in, "For you I will." Quinn grinned at then it fell when she saw they had arrived at The North Poll where a black Santa was sitting.

"I'm not sitting on the Santa's lap. Santa's laps are always really warm and its creepy," Quinn said speaking first.

"We all have to sit on Santa's lap," Artie said to the group, "If Brittney sees that we all still believe it'll make her strong enough to withstand all the Santa naysayers in the world."

"Which is everyone over the age of six," Sam pointed out. His sister didn't even believe in Santa anymore. She caught Dad eating cookies and putting presents out and the secret was blown. Stacy wasn't that crushed, as long as she got presents she didn't care how she got them.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't going to work. That guy doesn't even look like Santa," Tina said.

"Trust me all Brittney is going to see is the suit. She wants to believe in him," Artie said and then looked at Mercedes, "Mercedes get up there."

"Go Mercedes. Go Mercedes, go," Brittney cheered.

"Are you seriously going to make me go up there?" Quinn asked Sam.

"I could never make you do anything," Sam said, "You would slap me if I tried. Its for Brittney who is one of your best friends." Quinn nodded and walked up the path.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked her. Quinn bit her lip and said,

"Chapstick, lots of chapstick." Quinn got up and basically ran back to Sam.

"What did you ask for?" Sam asked.

"Peace on earth," Quinn replied. Sam laughed and took his turn.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

"Chapstick, lots of chapstick." Sam told him. Sam walked back to his girlfriend unaware they had given the same answer. Finally it was Brittney's turn.

"You see my boyfriend over there," Brittney said and pointed to Artie who waved, "For Christmas I want him to be able to walk." All mouths dropped open. Santa looked at them with wide eyes. Artie began to shake his head, and soon all of them were. No, no, no...

"Sure," Santa said.

"We're screwed," Artie said. Sam sighed and looked at Quinn. She smiled and hooked her arm through his. This was going to be fun.

LQF

Quinn was basically dragging Sam to her house that night. She knew if she didn't come get him Sam might never leave the safety of his house. He had tried tonight. His hair was combed back and Sam had put on his nicest shirt. He looked good.

"Please don't make me go," Sam begged.

"Suck it up," Quinn said, "It will be over before you know it." They made their way up the walk and Quinn opened the door and the first thing Sam saw was Quinn's parents standing there waiting for him.

"Hello Samuel," Judy said with a kind smile. Judy had always called Sam by his full name. Sam was too common she said.

"Thank you for inviting me," Sam said willing his voice not to shake. Russel said nothing, just began to walk to the dining room expecting them to follow them. Quinn held Sam's hand as they walked. He looked so nervous.

"So what do your parents do again Samuel?" Russel asked as they ate.

"My Dad is a contractor for construction sites and my Mom is a secretary." Sam said answering what he thought was an innocent question.

"Must be hard considering no one is building anymore," Russel pointed out. Sam only nodded. "Let me get to the point here." Russel said and the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck rose up, "Your mother and I think that you kids are getting a little too serious for your age, and we think it would be best if you don't see each other anymore." Sam and Quinn were speechless, while Judy refused to look at them.

"What?" Quinn said breaking the silence, "You can't tell us to stop seeing each other."

"I am your father so therefore I can," Russel said, "He is no good for you Quinn. You are no longer a child and you need to think about the future. You are going places, Samuel here is not."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Quinn said and looked at her mother, but Judy would not meet her daughter's eye. "He is shoo in for a football scholarship, Sam could make it to the NFL!"

"Are you sure about that?" Russel asked the teens. Sam was too shocked to speak and Quinn looked like she wanted to hit something. "If he doesn't have football what does he have?"

"He has me!" Quinn argued back.

"So you will be the provider in your relationship?" Russel asked but continued before Quinn could answer. "I have made up my mind. This has to end. I will not have you drag our family down with a small town neighbor boy." Sam finally spoke.

"I am going to go," Sam said standing up. Not looking at anyone Sam walked out the door. He had been insulted and put down by her father, Quinn wouldn't blame Sam if he never spoke to her again. Her father would be getting what he wanted after all.

"It is for the best Qunnie," Judy said to her daughter who was about to burst into tears.

"I will never forgive you for this," Quinn told her parents.

"You are not to see him again Quinn," Russel said firmly, "You will thank me one day. I have already spoken to the Principal and your cheerleading coach so don't try and sneak around at school. You are excused Quinn." Quinn got up from her seat and walked to her room like she was in a trance. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. Quinn burst into tears the moment she entered the safety of her room. She thought her world had come crashing down with the baby scare, but this, this was much worse. Her world wasn't crashing down, it was falling apart. Merry Christmas to her.

**Stupid Russel! **

**It is a bit short, but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for your reviews! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing...**

"What!" Mr. Schuester said louder then he meant to after the news Principal Figgins had just given. "You can't just tell me that two of my students can no longer be in a relationship and that I need to help keep them apart."

"I am sorry to do this," Figgins said, "But Mr. Fabray has made a large donation to the Cheerios _and_ the Glee Club. For the amount of money he gave we have to choice but to do as he asks."

"I don't want his money," Mr Schue said, "Not like this. Sam and Quinn are two of my best students and have known each other all their lives. We can't agree to this."

"We can and we have," Figgins said, "This is not a request, you may go." Mr. Schue opened his mouth to say something, but then shut and left the office. As he walked into the Glee classroom he say Quinn with red eyes on one side, and Sam who looked so angry on the other. The kids in the middle kept on looking back and forth at them wondering what was going on. Mr. Schue sighed and closed the blinds on the door so no one could see in.

"All right," Mr. Schue said, "Sam, Quinn you have five minutes." The two blonds jumped out of their seats and were holding each other before anyone had time to blink.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Quinn who was now close to tears. She nodded Sam kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe this is happening," Quinn said into Sam's shirt that was now wet with her tears.

"It is only for two years Lu," Sam said trying to reassure her, "When your 18 he can't tell you what to do."

"That is two whole years Sam," Quinn said looking up at him.

"We have wanted for each other for six years Lucy," Sam said taking her face in his hands, "We can wait another two. Trust me, we will be together." Quinn nodded but then started crying again. Sam held her tight, his eyes burning with tears too. After holding each other for a while longer the two let go, their hands holding on to each other until they were too far apart and broke away. Quinn sat down tears still falling down her face on one side, Sam his eyes red and his hands balled up into fists sat on the other side. They weren't looking at anyone, and trying hard not to look at each other.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked.

"My father has forbidden me from seeing Sam," Quinn said with a hiccup. "He is forcing us to break up."

"I am too low class for her," Sam said explaining further, "I am trash apparently."

"You are not trash!" Quinn said but still didn't look at him.

"Your Dad thinks so," Sam said looking at his hands.

"Can he really even do that?" Santana asked.

"He talked to the Principal and Coach Sylvester," Sam told them, "And Mr. Schue too by the way he let me and Lucy talk."

"That's not right," Mercedes commented.

"Can I be excused Mr. Schue?" Sam said, "I don't feel like singing much today."

"Just today Sam." Mr. Schue said and Sam nodded before leaving. Quinn burst into a new set of tears. Santana put her arm around her while Rachel rubbed her back.

"I can't believe he is doing this," Quinn said between sobs.

"Don't worry we will help you," Santana said, "I am great at sneaking around and I have no problem lying to your father." Quinn smiled. The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"I am not going to stop you and Sam from being together," Mr. Schue said standing in front of the crying girl, "This has always been a safe place. You don't have to hide here."

"Thank you," Quinn managed to say. Santana pulled her closer and Quinn began to sob harder is that was even possible. She played with the ring still permanently placed on her left hand. There is no way she would ever take Sam's ring off, they would have to remove her finger first. Quinn sat up and took a deep breath. They would get through this, just like they had gotten through everything else.

"I better go check on Sam before he breaks something punching a wall." Rachel said and Mr. Schue nodded.

"I should go too," Finn said standing up, "Rachel's not strong enough to stop him." And with that the former couple left the classroom. Mr. Schue loved being a teacher most of the time, but sometimes be hated it. He would love to talk to Emma right now, but who knows who could be watching them.

LQF

Quinn was quiet as Santana drove her home. Sam had always driven her room. She got permanent shotgun. One of the perks of being the best friend. Quinn's eyes watered. It seemed like forever ago that he said.

"No more crying," Santana said breaking Quinn out of her thoughts, "Because when I see people cry it makes me cry. I was able to control myself in Glee, but no more." Quinn laughed.

"I'll try." Quinn said. Santana stopped the car abruptly making Quinn fly forward, and only her seat belt stopped her from hitting her head.

"Okay," Santana started, "You might be Lucy or Lu-Lu or Pumpkin to Sam, but you are also Quinn. You don't take crap from anyone. Just because a boy made you a little softer does not mean you become all mushy. Stand up straight, take no prisoners. You and Sam will find ways to be together, we will all help you. So stop crying and let your parents know that they can't break you, and they can't stop you. So you and Sam have to sneak around, its hotter that way." Then Quinn and Santana did something they hadn't done in years. They hugged.

LQF

Sam was still at school punching the punching bag he had been going at for three hours. His knuckles were raw, but that didn't stop him. Finn had tried to pull Sam off, but Sam had shoved him with his shoulder knocking Finn on his butt. Finn didn't want to leave Sam here alone so Finn and Rachel were watching saw beat the crap out of nothing. Sam had never really gotten sad or upset, he got mad. He had never been this mad in his life. Mad at the economy for making it harder to get jobs and made people poor. Mad at himself for believing that after the baby scare things would be easier for them, but most of all Sam was mad at Lucy's father for being such a snobbish bastard. How could he do this to them? What kind of man does that?

"Dude you gotta stop this," Finn said, but Sam kept going. Finally what Finn had been waiting for came through the door.

"Ready Man?" Puck said and Finn nodded. The two boys each grabbed one of Sam's arms and pried him away from the bag and forced him to sit down. Sam tried to fight back, but he was no match for the two of them.

"Dude Chill!" Puck yelled. Rachel who had been watching winced. This was so awful. Seeing Sam like this broke her heart. Finally Sam stopped fighting. Instead he stared forward not looking at any of them.

"Sam?" Rachel said coming forward. She knelled in front of him and tried to catch his eye. "Sam talk to me, please?" The desperate tone in her voice finally broke Sam.

"I never thought I was good enough for her," Sam said still not looking at them, "She was always so perfect, even when we were six." Sam smiled in remembrance. "But to have Russel put it into words like that, it was awful. He made me feel an inch tall. I was too shocked to speak, Lucy jumped to my defense instantly. She is very protective of me, like when she slapped Finn." Rachel and Puck laughed, while Finn was not amused. That had hurt.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, "I have no idea." Lucy was always the one to come up with the cleaver plans, but now he couldn't talk to her.

LQF

Christmas was ruined. Sam didn't feel like celebrating anything that had to do with happiness and cheer. He was miserable. Russel had stolen Lucy's phone and blocked his number so he couldn't call her. He was going to a lot of trouble to make sure the two stayed apart. Sam didn't tell his Mom and Dad what happened. He didn't really say much anymore. There was nothing to say.

Christmas morning and the only thought that was going through his mind was that Lucy was only a block away. They had tried to count the number of steps it would take to get to each others houses when they were younger, but got bored after a hundred. They had plans for Christmas too. Sam had her present, but would Russel even let him bring it to her? Money was tight, but Sharon wanted for Lucy to have something special. They were giving her Sharon's grandmothers bracelet. It would go really well with Lucy's necklace and ring, then her jewelry for the day would be complete. Last year Quinn had gotten him a watch, which almost gave away to sell to get the school supplies for the homeless kids. Quinn had said, "Wait I got you that watch for Christmas!" To which Finn yelled, "You got him a watch! All you gave me was a sweater!" Sam laughed. That had been funny, and awkward, but mostly funny.

His phone beeped. Sam took out his phone and read the text he just got. It was from Santana.

_**Hey Sammy Merry Christmas**_

Sam smiled. He knew who the text was really from. Maybe they would be okay after all. Thank God for great friends. Merry Christmas after all.

**So there we go, sorry for another short chapter! Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Got a lot of Russel haters out there! I am one of them! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing...**

"Did you hear that?" Sam said sitting up. Quinn had to stop herself from groaning. This was the third time in their make out session where Sam had stopped claiming to have heard her parents drive up.

"No I did not," Quinn said patiently. "Need I remind you that not only are Santana and Brittney in the other room keeping watch, but my parents aren't due home till six. Which is in another two hours, chill will you. I would rather you not be thinking about my parents right now. I still haven't forgotten to whole Beiste thing you know."

"Sorry," Sam said, "I am just..."

"I know." Quinn said and then kissed him again. Stolen moments. That is all they had now. Sue now had this habit of bursting into the Glee classroom to make sure that Sam and Quinn weren't sitting together like they used to. Sam didn't even get to hold her hand anymore. It was awful. Whats worse is the fact that Sam had to lie to his parents. If he told them what Russel had said his Mom and Dad sure as hell wouldn't take that lying down. It would start a huge fight between the families making it less likely that Sam and Quinn will be able to make it through this. So he told them he and Lucy were taking some time apart to think about their relationship and where it was going. Lucy thought of it. Sam really had no idea what "taking time apart, and thinking about their relationship" really meant. You either love them or you don't. It was as simple as that in Sam's mind, but nothing was simple. Nothing.

LQF

Judy walked past her daughter's room. The door was tightly shut and she could hear music coming from inside. Quinn never used to leave her door closed. She didn't really speak to them anymore either. Judy hated what she was doing to her daughter, but she couldn't ignore the letter. Quinn didn't do the smartest thing by throwing a letter from the hospital in her trash. When Judy saw where the letter was from she had felt so frightened. Was something wrong? Was Quinn hurt? Then she saw what the test was for. Quinn thought she was pregnant. The results were negative but it was not something Judy could ignore. It hurt even worse when she saw the name of the person who had signed her in. Sharon Evans. Quinn had trusted Sharon rather then talking to her own mother. She then went to Russel and voiced her concern about how serious Sam and Quinn were. Judy didn't mention the pregnancy scare. Who knows what Russel would have done then.

Was it really wrong to be concerned for her daughter? If Quinn had been pregnant her life would have been ruined. Judy had to make sure it wouldn't happen again. It was hard to ignore Quinn crying those first nights after Russel forbid her from seeing Sam. Quinn seemed to have gotten over it, and Coach Sylvester assured them that they weren't sneaking around in school. Still her daughter wouldn't even talk to her. _"I will never forgive you for this"_, she had said. The pain her baby's eyes when Quinn had said that made Judy have to look away. _"And he is not just some boy, its Sam. If you knew anything about me you would know how important that is," _Quinn had told her. Judy knew they had been friends for years, and Quinn had a crush on him even back then. It really meant something to her that they were together now, and Judy had broken them up. She had done it for Quinn, hopefully she will see that one day.

Yet Quinnie still wore that ring on her finger.

LQF

"I promised you I would never pressure you into anything," Sam said to Quinn. The secret couple were currently in the janitors closet near the football field. Rachel was guarding the door. "I know what I want you to do, but its your choice."

"How can I choose between Glee Club and the Cheerios?" Quinn said, "It is an impossible choice."

"I know it is," Sam said, "I can't imagine how hard it would be to choose between football and Glee Club."

"What should I do?" Quinn asked again. Sam sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I want you to choose Glee Club," Sam said holding her close, "But I can't tell you what to do. This has to be you Lu, what you want to do." Quinn pulled away and looked into his handsome face.

"You are a really good boyfriend," Quinn told Sam who blushed slightly, "I know it is up to me, and I know you would never pressure me into anything and I love you for it." Rachel kicked the door singling it was time to break it up. The couple kissed quickly and Sam left walking away with Rachel and a minute later Quinn exited the closet walking in the other direction.

She picked the Cheerios. Brittney, Santana and herself gave Mr. Schue their letters of resignation. Quinn could tell that Sam was disappointed, but he respected her and her choices and would always support her. Finn on the other hand was not so understanding. The second he found out he was on her within minutes demanding to know why she didn't pick Glee Club. Sam saw. He came up to them and asked why Finn was yelling at Quinn and pushed him. Finn pushed back. Quinn winced and held herself back from screaming out to Finn to not touch her boyfriend. The whole thing was awful.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Sam who was pretending to tie his shoe in front of her locker.

"I'm fine," Sam said, "You?"

"All right," Quinn said getting a book out of her locker she didn't need.

"I love you," Sam whispered as he walked past her.

"I love you too," Quinn said softly even though Sam was already gone.

LQF

Quinn sat as far away as she could from the football team that had invaded the choir room. Since Sue was taking the cheerleaders away the Glee Club and the football team would be performing the half time show. Puck and Rachel were singing _Need You Now_ to show the team that the club was about more then show tunes. Sam was sitting in front of her, but he leaned back in his seat while Quinn sat forward in hers and their fingers were just able to touch.

Surprisingly Finn was the one that ultimately convinced Quinn to quit the Cheerios and choose Glee. He basically said what Sam wanted to say, but out of respect for her choices and actions, didn't.

"Thanks," Quinn said to Finn in the empty hallway, "You reminded me why I used to _like_ you," And Quinn kissed him on the _cheek_ before walking down the hall to tell Sam. She didn't notice Finn staring at her as she walked away with a dreamy look on his face.

"You look scary." Sam said to Quinn on the football field before the halftime show.

"So do you," Quinn said smiling up at him. The two were standing next to each other for once because Sue was gone. Their fingers kept on touching, but they were able to control the urge to hold hands. Sylvester might be gone, but she had eyes everywhere.

"Finn is staring at you," Sam observed when he caught Finn looking and Finn turned away quickly. "What is up with that?"

"He just made some good points when we talked earlier is all," Quinn said with a shrug, "I told him that he was acting like the guy I used to like and kissed him on the cheek. It was no big deal."

"Are you sure he knows that?" Sam asked.

"Does it really matter?" Quinn said, "He has to be out of his mind if he thinks I am going to leave you for him. I love you, and we do a hell of a lot more then kiss each other on the cheek." Sam laughed. Quinn allowed herself to squeeze his hand quickly before they went off to perform.

LQF

The Cheerios lost, the football team won. Quinn didn't have to wear a uniform to school anymore and realized how much she missed dressing in regular clothes. Finn was still staring at her and Quinn didn't really like it. She had kissed him on the cheek and now Quinn was afraid he was reading too much into it. Sam was noticing it too, and he felt possessive of something he wasn't even supposed to have right now.

Quinn didn't really want to deal with Finn liking her again. All she wanted to do was be with Sam, and it killed her that she couldn't hold his hand or have Sam put his arm around her to remind Finn of who she was with. The whole thing was getting even more messy, and it didn't help that Rachel was still pining after Finn. Even then Puck and Rachel were flirting more then usual, which will make Finn crazy.

Sam caught Quinn's eye and smiled. Quinn smiled softly back. Finn tried to catch her eye too, but Quinn purposely didn't look at him. She pretended to be listening to something Rachel was saying hoping Finn would get the hint. But she had this feeling in her gut that he didn't.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn said, "I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better."

**Another short chapter sorry! But you find out the reason why Judy broke them up! Finn drama too!**

**I switched somethings around, like instead of the kiss at the end of the episode I made it so that Sam and Quinn had a chance to talk about Finn on the field. Sorry if this offends anyone...**

**Puck/Rachel or Finn/Rachel?**


	10. Real Ch 9

**I own nothing...**

Valentines Day. Quinn never really liked the holiday. She was all for celebrating love, but the last boy she spent Valentines Day with didn't have a romantic bone in his body. Said boy was now trying to get her back. Quinn had a suspicion that he set up the kissing booth just for a chance to kiss her. Well she wasn't going to. Quinn glanced over at Sam and saw he had just found the note she had put in his locker. She had always been handy with a nail file. His face broke out into a grin. Sam walked past her his arm just brushing her back. Quinn felt a shiver go up her spine from even the slightest contact.

"Why won't you kiss me? Every other girl in school has." Finn asked coming up next to her. "If you didn't feel anything for me anymore then it would be no big deal."

"I don't want to kiss you," Quinn said shutting her locker.

"But the other day..." Finn began but Quinn cut him off.

"There is nothing going on between us," Quinn said, "You gave me some good advice, that was it. I kissed you on the cheek because you were being a good guy. I love Sam, and we do more then kiss on the cheek." Finn remembered the time oh so long ago when Sam told him that Sam and Quinn had slept together. It didn't hurt then, but it hurt now. He and Quinn had never came close to that.

"If you feel nothing then it should be no problem to kiss me," Finn said and so he could get the last word walked away. Quinn sighed and made her way to her next class.

LQF

The whole sneaking around thing would get to them eventually. Finn knew that much. As much as Quinn and Sam claimed to love each other, every relationship could only take so much. If Quinn would only kiss him she would see that he was one she was supposed to be with. She would feel what he felt when she kissed him. On the cheek, but there was a spark there.

"Dude what are you doing?" Puck asked after he noticed Finn talking with Quinn.

"Nothing," Finn said trying to sound innocent but failing.

"Are you going after Quinn?" Puck said.

"Maybe," Finn admitted.

"Quinn is the most taken girl at this school, even if they are hiding their relationship." Puck said, "There is no way the two of them are ever splitting up."

"You don't know that," Finn said sharply, "Besides I think she still has feelings for me."

"Really?" Puck asked his curiosity getting to him. It had taken him a long time to get over Quinn too, but he had moved on. Lauren was as bad ass as him, but Rachel was looking pretty fine lately too. "Why do you think that?"

"We were talking and she said to me "Reminds me why I used to like you" and then kissed me on the cheek." Finn told him.

"So Quinn said _like_ not love and kissed you on the _cheek_ not the lips." Puck said trying to clear everything up.

"Yes, she probably doesn't want to do anything more until she and Sam break up," Finn argued. Puck shrugged.

"Do what you want," Puck said, "But they aren't breaking up, and if people have to choose sides, they will pick Sam." Finn watched his best friend walk away with a frown on his face. He was the leader, not Sam. But if people did choose sides Finn realized the list of people loyal to him was getting pretty small. Even Rachel would pick Sam, they were friends. Santana, Brittney, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, all would side with Sam. Kurt was Finn's brother he would have been loyal to him, but he wasn't here anymore. No. This was all hypothetical. There would be no sides. He would win Quinn back, all she would have to do is kiss him.

LQF

"Just kiss him," Sam said to Quinn. Since Sam's number was still blocked she was using Santana's phone again.

"What?" Quinn said shocked Sam would suggest it.

"Finn won't give up till you do," Sam said, "You might as well just kiss him so he can move on. Just don't picture me when you do it, you might get too caught up in it." Quinn laughed. She did tend to get carried away when Sam kissed her. She felt like her whole body was on fire and that Quinn could kiss him forever.

"Fine," Quinn said, "I'll kiss him. I just hope he will let the whole thing go and get back together with Rachel or something."

"Me too," Sam said, "I don't really want Rachel to go on another one of her Finn tangents, she hits me when I fall asleep listening." Quinn laughed.

"Did you see the way she was flirting with Puck?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, when they sang _Need You Now_?" Sam replied, "Just another thing that will blow up eventually."

"I gotta go," Quinn said, "Santana has gotten 10 texts in the last five minutes."

"Okay," Sam said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Quinn said and hung up the phone.

LQF

Quinn walked up to the kiss booth money in hand. Sam didn't want to witness it so he was in the weight room, the place he always went when he had a lot on his mind. Santana came with her instead. She had Trouty Mouth's back.

"Are you going to watch?" Finn asked Santana as soon as it was Quinn's turn.

"Yep," Santana said crossing her arms, "I am here to make sure your tongue stays to yourself." The former couple moved forward and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"There," Quinn said, "Now you know." Quinn and Santana began to walk away when Quinn remembered she had left her purse on the kissing booth table. When she went back to get it she felt Finn grab her wrist.

"Meet me in the auditorium after school," He whispered. After a while Quinn nodded and caught up with Santana. Hopefully this would be chance to explain to Finn once and for all what she felt, and who Quinn loved.

LQF

"I'm here," Quinn said later in the auditorium, "Say what you need to say."

"Does Sam know your here?" Finn asked.

"No," Quinn said with a sigh, "I am not going to tell him because he if knew he would beat the crap out of you, and I hate it when Sam gets into fights." Finn didn't like the fact that if he and Sam got in a fight Quinn assumed Sam would win. Even though she was probably right. The guy did spend half his life in the weight room.

"I felt fireworks when you kissed me," Finn said getting straight to the point, "And I think that you do too." Finn had such a hopeful puppy-dog look on his face that Quinn's annoyance went away.

"Finn," Quinn began, "You were my first boyfriend. You will always mean something to me. Still, I am crazy, can't think about anything else, in love with Sam. The pain it causes me to not be able to fully be with him is unbearable sometimes, and I don't need you pursuing me to add to the things going wrong with my life." Finn didn't know what to say. Quinn knew better then to touch him and instead simply said,

"See you in Glee Finn."

"How did it go?" Santana asked when Quinn walked up to her where Santana was waiting to give Quinn a ride home.

"I hated hurting him," Quinn said getting into the car, "But he wasn't going to stop." Santana just nodded and started the car.

LQF

Quinn sat next to Santana at Breadsticks. Sam was next to Rachel and Mercedes. They kept glancing at smiling at each other. Finn was sulking in the corner obviously still not happy at the answer Quinn had given him. _Silly Love Songs_ was a great song and The Warblers were awesome. New Directions had some serious competition. Quinn looked at the bracelet Sam had finally been able to give her. It was so pretty. The fact that it was Sharon's grandmothers made it better then any Tiffany's bracelet could ever be. Her neck felt bare though. After her parents told her she couldn't see Sam, Quinn couldn't bring herself to wear something her mother had given her. Santana hooked her arm through hers still facing front. Quinn was grateful to have the friends that she did. She wouldn't be able to survive without them.

LQF

"Happy Valentines Day," Sam said to Quinn outside of Breadsticks. Valentines Day was worth the risk of talking to each other openly. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." Sam blushed. Money was still tight and he couldn't afford to get her anything nice.

"You love me," Quinn said, "I couldn't ask for more then that." Sam smiled. Quinn was really as close to perfect as one girl could be.

"I do love you," Sam said taking her hand not caring at this moment who saw.

"I love you too," Quinn said. The two let go and walked away from each other. Quinn's eyes were hot, and Sam's hands balled into fists. She looked back and saw Puck and Rachel trying to calm Sam down and it killed Quinn she couldn't comfort him when he was hurting. Santana handed her a tissue.

"Remember what I said about the crying thing," Santana said and Quinn laughed. Happy Valentines Day.

**I was going to upload this tomorrow but I had it ready so...**

**I forgot to change it so it said chapter 8 rather then chapter 9 sorry! **

**No Quinn/Finn! What do you think about the way she let him down? Believable? **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and keep them coming! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing...**

"It is bad enough I am forced to listen to this when I am with Stacy, but now you too?" Sam said referring to the Justin Bieber song that Quinn had turned up on the radio.

"Its a guilty pleasure," Quinn said. The two were sitting on the hood of Sam's car at a park one town over. "Now hand me the fries."

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing the look on Quinn's face.

"No," Quinn said, "I hate sneaking around. I hate the fact that Finn still stares at me. I hate everything except you right now. It's hard."

"I know." Sam said taking her hand, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be with me," Quinn said and then added, "Don't ever leave me." Quinn was surprised the sentence came out of her mouth. She had never said anything like that before to him, almost desperate.

"I won't," Sam said, "As long as you promise never to leave me."

"I promise." Quinn said and kissed him, then snatched the fries out of his hand.

LQF

"So she is really down," Sam told Rachel and Puck as they sat together at lunch. Quinn was sitting away from them Santana and Brittney on either side of her Mercedes and Tina in front of her. They were trying to shut out Finn who was making his way over to the table. Sam rolled his eyes, the guy couldn't take a hint. "I have an idea of what to do to make her feel better, but I need your help."

"Of course," Rachel said and Puck nodded. "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to guard the door so I can sing to Lucy without any interruptions," Sam said. Sue still checked in on them three months after Mr. Fabray forbid them from seeing each other.

"What are you going to sing?" Puck asked. Sam got the purple hoodie out of his bag. Rachel's eyes went wide and Puck looked confused.

"I am starting a one man band." Sam told his friends. "Uh... Rach do you know how to cut hair?"

10 minutes later the Rachel and Sam were in the girls bathroom where Sam was sitting on a stool and Rachel was cutting hair for the first time. Puck was guarding the door.

"Don't cut my ear off!" Sam said as Rachel cut another chunk of hair off his head.

"I am not going to cut your ear off," Rachel said, "Now hold still I am almost done."

"I would never do this for a chick," Puck commented.

"You sang _Sweet Caroline_ to me," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Puck said with a laugh, "I forgot, but didn't do a dorky dance."

"I love that song," Rachel said, but her eyes were still focused on Sam's hair to his relief. "There you go." Sam got up and looked in the mirror. He looked like a blond Bieber. Sam felt ridiculous, but Lucy was worth it.

LQF

Sue was here. Great. Sam's plan was basically ruined. Rachel was sitting next to him a sympathetic look on her face. Sam tried not to stare at Quinn sitting in the front row. He gotten a Bieber cut for nothing. Sue did look pretty depressed, and Mr. Schue said she was going through a hard time. Maybe she wouldn't tell on them. What the hell. This was for Lucy. Sam raised his hand.

"I have something prepared," Sam said.

"Go ahead," Mr. Schue said, "Nice haircut."

"Thank you," Rachel said taking credit wherever she could. Quinn looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised. What was with the black jeans and purple hoodie? Everything fell into place and Quinn smiled.

"So I am started a one man band called the Justin Bieber Experience." The girls are sat up straight while the guys looked unimpressed. Sam grabbed a guitar stood in front of Quinn and began to sing.

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart _

After the verse Sam put the guitar down and began to get into the song.

_Are we an item? _

_Girl, quit playin'_

_"We're just friends,"_

Sam pulled out a chair and sat in front of Quinn.

_What are you sayin'? _

_Said "There's Another," and looked right in my eyes _

Sam took Quinn's hand and pulled her forward. Quinn smiled, she couldn't believe he was doing this.

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

Sam got up and kicked the chair away. Quinn's eyes widened at the action, he was really getting into the song that was in her top ten favorites, and for him _Baby_ was the top ten songs he hated.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh _

_Like baby, baby, baby, no _

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh _

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Sam began dancing just like Bieber and Quinn's grin couldn't get any bigger. He was doing this all for her. The girls were screaming and mouthing the words while the boys were looking at them like they were crazy. Sam didn't notice. He just continued his song for Lucy, that did include sliding on the piano. Finally the song ended and Sam put his hood on and struck his last pose. The girls cheered, and Santana was fanning herself. Quinn clapped the loudest.

"I gotta get that girl on the Cheerios," Sam heard Sue say, but he didn't care. Quinn was smiling and that was what he had wanted. Not caring at the moment Quinn got up and hugged him. Sam swung her around and held her tight. Santana noticed that Sue was looking at them with narrowed eyes so she to got up and hugged Sam. Rachel caught on and did too. Soon all the girls were hugging on Sam. The boys looked at them in awe.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered to Sam.

"Anything for you," Sam whispered back.

LQF

"The boys want into the band too," Sam told Quinn later that day in their designated closet, Rachel guarding the door like before. "Which sucks because not only was it a one man band, but it was a one time thing."

"Are you going to do it?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "They have had my back during this whole thing. I want to help them out."

"That's sweet of you," Quinn said and then couldn't help but ask, "Did Rachel really cut your hair?" Quinn moved some of the hair out of his face with her hand.

"She did," Sam said, "I am stuck with it till it grows out some."

"I think it looks cute," Quinn said.

"Really?" Sam said smiling.

"I better go," Quinn said and Sam nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sam said and Quinn kissed him before exiting the closet. Sam sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Rachel came in and sat next to him.

"I'm not going to ask if you are okay, because I know you are not," Rachel said. Sam nodded, "Come on Sam." Rachel got up and offered him her hand. Sam took it and pulled himself up. Rachel hooked her arm through his as they walked to the parking lot leaning on his shoulder showing Sam that she was there for him.

"Your a good friend Rach," Sam said and Rachel smiled.

"You were my only friend," Rachel told him her voice softer then he had ever heard it. Sam put his arm around her and did a bad impression that made Rachel laugh. Finn, who had followed Sam, but just missed Quinn leaving the closet, watched as Sam and Rachel walked seeming very cozy. Finn smiled. Sam was sneaking around with Rachel, and he would be the one to tell Quinn. Finn didn't know that they were talking about what it meant to be friends.

LQF

"I gave Rachel a ride home," Sam told Quinn when he arrived at her house, "We talked for a bit sorry I'm late."

"Its okay," Quinn said taking his hand, "I know you are going through a hard time too."

"I can't stay long," Sam said apolitically. "I have to go practice with Puck, Mike and Artie for our performance tomorrow."

"I am going to tell my parents," Quinn said quickly, "I am going to tell them they can't tell what to do, and I going to move in with Santana because I know they will kick me out."

"What!" Sam said louder then he meant to.

"After you sang to me today I can't handle it anymore," Quinn said her eyes watering, "I am not going to hide."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded. Sam's face broke out into a grin and he put his arms around her. "Do you want me to be there when you tell them?"

"No," Quinn said, "No, I have to do this myself."

"Okay," Sam said trying not to sound too relived. "Crap I gotta go."

"See you tomorrow," Quinn said.

"Tomorrow," Sam said and kissed her before leaving and bumped into Santana on his way out.

"Sorry." Sam said over his shoulder. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Got your stuff?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I'll see you tonight." Santana nodded and then two girls loaded Quinn's things into Santana's car. Quinn watched her friend drive away and then looked up at her house. Taking a deep breath she walked back in knowing that this might be the last time she would walk through this door.

LQF

"I'm still seeing Sam," Quinn said her head held high as she told her parents that night at dinner. No one said anything for a long time.

"No, I forbid you!" Russel said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You can't stop us," Quinn informed her father, "Did you honestly think I would have did what you ordered? We never stopped, we just got cleaver."

"How could you disobey me like that?" Russel yelled.

"How could you try to take away the one thing in the world that makes me happy!" Quinn yelled back.

"I found the letter," Judy said using a much calmer tone.

"What letter?" Russel asked, but Judy said nothing. Her eyes connected with her daughter's and Quinn understood.

"So that was this was about?" Quinn asked? "It was negative, and I am not going to stop seeing Sam. I have loved him since I was five years old!"

"I couldn't ignore what I read!" Judy said raising her voice too, "You thought you were pregnant! Your life would have been ruined!"

"What!" Russel roared. "I didn't think I was raising a whore!" Quinn winced at the name, but kept her head up. She wouldn't let him break her.

"I wasn't pregnant," Quinn said, "But if I was the baby would have set of wonderful grandparents, just not you." Judy tried not to be hurt by her daughter's words.

"Get out," Russel said looking at the table, "Get out of my house!"

"Gladly," Quinn said getting up and walked out the door, where Santana was waiting to take Quinn to her house. When Judy heard the door close she walked up to the window just in time to see Quinn drive away. She ran up to her daughter's room. Her stuff was gone. Quinn had known they would kick her out. Judy noticed that Quinn had left the cross she had given her when she was 12. Judy's eyes felt hot. She had just lost her daughter.

**So there is the next one! What did you think? **

**I loved Sam's Bieber dance even though I am not a Bieber fan whatsoever (only when Sam sings his songs) But I had to include it, and I thought it would be a good way to show how much he cares about Quinn and what Sam would do to make her feel better...**

**I cannot thank you enough for the reviews you guys give, they mean so much! **


	12. Chapter 11

**I own nothing...**

"Thanks Mr. Lopez for letting me stay here," Quinn said politely to Santana's father as he helped her bring her things into the guest room.

"No problem at all Quinn," He said with a kind smile. "Happy to have you."

"Brittney is coming over later," Santana told Quinn after her father left, "I thought for your first night here we would slumber it." Quinn laughed. This could be a really good thing staying here. And for once she was looking forward to school tomorrow, and not just because Sam was going to wear his Bieber costume again. Quinn would officially be Sam's Evan's girlfriend again, and he would be her boyfriend.

LQF

The first person that came up to Quinn at school was not Sam, like she wanted, but Finn. Quinn managed to smile, but just wanted to flee.

"Can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"I can't imagine why," Quinn replied looking past him for Sam.

"I think Sam and Rachel are having an affair," Finn blurted out. Quinn just stared at him before bursting into laughter.

"You think..." Quinn started to say before laughing again, "Sam...Rachel..."

"I saw them walking to the parking lot after school, Sam had his arm around her." Finn told her not appreciating at all the fact that she was laughing at him.

"Sam told me he was giving her a ride home. Finn, Sam and I tell each other _everything_, there have been no secrets between us since we were five. I don't want him to get into a fight, and that is why I am leaving him out of _this_." Quinn said finally calming down. "And Sam is Rachel's best friend and absolutely nothing more. So he had his arm around her, was he kissing her?"

"No," Finn said.

"So he just had his arm around a female friend and you think he is cheating on me?" Quinn said trying to clear everything up, "Sam has never cheated on me, and I won't with him, so you need to stop this. Leave me alone Finn."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked coming up to them. Quinn smiled.

"Nothing at all, Finn and I were just talking," Quinn said Sam kissed her quickly before taking her hand.

"I am glad I finally get to do that again," Sam said before turning to Finn, "Hey Finn whats up?"

"Not much," Finn said in lack of anything else.

"See you in class," Sam said and then he put his arm around Quinn who tightened her grip on his waist. As they walked Sam kissed her head and pulled her closer. Finn saw that it was a lot different then the way Sam and Rachel were walking together. He was in a fantasy world thinking that Sam was messing around with Rachel.

LQF

Quinn ran up to the stage as _Somebody to Love_ performance started. She had never been in more of a good mood then she was in right now. She got to sit with Sam at lunch, hold hands in the hall, and sit next to each other in Glee.

"Whoa! Go Sammy!" Quinn yelled as Sam sung. For someone who did not like Bieber, Sam was really good at performing his songs. She knew Finn was behind them sitting and sulking. For how much Finn claimed to want her back, he never did anything like this. He never sang songs he hated just to make her feel better. Sam did. Every song he sung was dedicated to her, as Sam always said. It made Quinn feel like the specialist girl in the world, a feeling Finn never gave her. Quinn cheered louder and moved to the music. The boys struck their final pose and the girls started started clapping and cheering for them. Brittney and Tina ran on stage to hug their boyfriends while Puck went down and began talking to Lauren and Rachel. Quinn made her way up the stage.

"You were awesome," Quinn said putting her arms around Sam's waist.

"Thanks," Sam said smiling his cheeks a little pink, "But I am burning this hoodie."

"No, give it to me," Quinn said letting go of him and unzipping the hoodie and putting it on herself. The purple clashed with her dress, but it was the thought that counts. Sam offered her his hand and Quinn took it. The couple walked past Finn and Quinn didn't look at him, but she felt his eyes on her. Maybe wearing her boyfriends hoodie would make the message clearer.

Santana was getting angry. Finn wasn't getting a hint. She rounded up the Glee Girls and they stood in front of where Finn was sitting.

"Listen Finn," Santana said staring the boy down, "Q has a lot of crap going on right now and she doesn't need your puppy dog eyes following her wherever she goes. Back off buddy."

"Seriously," Rachel said speaking up to Finn's surprise, "Sam is a good guy and doesn't deserve to have someone going after his girl."

"Its over," Mercedes informed him, "Move on." And with that the girls turned on their heels and walked away. Finn sighed. He heard Quinn laugh and looked over and saw her and Sam walking out of the auditorium together, bright smiles on their faces. They were never breaking up. Finn sighed again and got up.

LQF

"Its probably going to be boring," Quinn said to Sam as they made their way up to Rachel's door. Rachel's Dads were gone for the weekend and Puck had convinced her to let the Glee Club come over.

"Probably," Sam said smiling, "But Rachel is throwing her first party, so lets just humor her."

"Hell no," Santana said from the other side of him, "I want to par-tay, and I will take things into my own hands if I need to." Quinn rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell.

"Hi!" Rachel said excited and gave them all big hugs, even Santana.

"Hey Rachel," Sam said hugging her back.

"Come on in!" Rachel said, "Everyone else is already here!" Quinn looked at Sam who shrugged.

Quinn had her head on Sam's shoulder as they just sat there. Rachel had two wine coolers and Quinn had been right, it was boring. Puck had convinced her to throw the party, and he was also able to finally convince her to break into her Dad's liquor cabinet.

"Its tastes like Pink!" Rachel yelled as she took a sip from a wine cooler. Or she might have said it tastes like pig, but who cares it was like Santana said it was time to par-tay.

It was a blur of shots after that. After getting pretty hammered Quinn and Sam made their way over to the couch and began to make out. Finn, being the designated driver, nursed his liquor free coke and watched the two out of the corner of his eye. Rachel made her way to him and took his hand and said,

"Dance with me." Sam wasn't really listening because Quinn had gone from happy make out mode in her drunkenness, to the angry drunk that she was. She then started to yell at him, and Sam being drunk didn't really notice.

"Quinn is an angry drunk," Sam heard Finn tell Rachel. Rachel looked over at Sam and Quinn where Sam was dancing drunkenly in front of her while Quinn yelled nonsensical things.

"Why do guys do that!" Quinn yelled, but Sam just continued dancing. Quinn shoved Sam so he fell on his butt.

Soon they were playing spin the bottle. Brittney landed on Sam and the two kissed until Quinn yelled, "That's enough!" Sam then grinned and tried to kiss her but missed making Quinn burst into laughter. Sam's head was in Quinn's lap now and he had no intention of moving. Rachel spun and it landed on Puck. The two slowly leaned into each other and kissed. It went on for longer then spin the bottle kisses normally do. Finally they broke apart. They just looked at each other before Rachel snapped out of it and said,

"Who's turn!" Blaine, Kurt's friend from his new school, raised his hand and spun, and it landed on Rachel again. Kurt was happy at this and they kissed. When they pulled away Rachel said, "I have a new duet partner!" The two got up on mini stage and began to sing _Don't You Want Me._ Mercedes was mouthing the words and a still shirtless Brittney was sitting on Artie's lap and they were kissing.

After the song ended. Finn looked over at Rachel who was now on Puck's lap and they were singing _Need You Now _off key. Quinn still had Sam's head in her lap and the two were talking and smiling. What about him? He knew he had blown all his chances, but why couldn't he find someone? Kurt came and stood next to him.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked, the only other sober person at the party.

"Not really," Finn said taking a drink. Finn had only loved two girls in his life. The one he wanted didn't want him, and the one who wanted him _he_ didn't want. So he ended up alone. Just watching Sam and Quinn fall even more in love with each other, and Rachel spending a lot of her time with Puck.

Finn's last stop was Santana's house. Santana was passed out on Sam's shoulder and Quinn had her head in his lap in the backseat. The silence in the car was awkward and loud. Sam had started to sober up knowing he would have to help Quinn get into bed didn't fall down the stairs.

"So are you staying at Santana's tonight?" Finn asked trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah." Sam replied, "Mr. Lopez is at a medical conference and I need to make sure Lucy is alright."

"Cool." Finn said.

"Stop going after Quinn," Sam said finally. Santana had told Finn to back off, so had Quinn, but not Sam. Sam was too sure of their relationship to bother. But it was getting to Lucy, and Sam couldn't allow that anymore. "You aren't meant to be together Finn. It was always supposed to be me." Finn pulled up to Santana's house and Sam got out before Finn could say anything. Sam was carrying Quinn bridal style and Sam had manged to wake Santana somewhat and she was leaning on him. Santana managed to unlock the door and Sam kicked the door shut.

LQF

"I can't walk," Quinn said to Sam who had his arm around her waist basically dragging her around school. He was a second away from simply carrying her, but that would raise a few eyebrows. The couple was majorly hungover as was to be expected. Sam and Quinn made their way over to the also very hung over Glee Club in which all were sporting the same dark sunglasses they were.

"I brought some Bloody Marys," Artie told them holding up a therms.

"Are you kidding me?" Mercedes said, "The last thing I want to do is drink."

"It will help your hangover," Artie said passing cups out, "That is what Bloody Marys are for, hair of the dog that don bit your ass." Sam looked at Quinn who shrugged and they drowned it.

"You look sexy in those sunglasses," Quinn said to Sam after they performed _Blame it on the_ _Alcohol_. The all black getup and glasses made Quinn want to jump him right there.

"You are looking pretty hot yourself," Sam said and Quinn grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. Sam grinned as Quinn kissed him.

"Uh...break it up your gonna make me hurl again," Santana said as she passed them. Sam and Quinn laughed and then put their hands to their mouths and ran for the nearest trashcan.

LQF

"I need a boyfriend," Santana said later that night. Quinn and Santana were in Santana's room watching a chick flick.

"Why don't you try Puck?" Quinn suggested.

"He is all over Lauren and Rachel," Santana said, "Not that they are competition for me of course, but been there done that."

"Finn?" Quinn said next, "You did hook up with him twice."

"Yeah and it wasn't good either times." Santana said and Quinn laughed.

"I am running out of descent guys," Quinn said and Santana smiled softly.

"What?" Quinn said noticing her expression.

"I need to tell you something," Santana said and Quinn sat up straighter.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"I like guys," Santana started, "I do, but sometimes I like girls too." She looked at Quinn who nodded for her to continue, "I like Brittney. More then a friend." Santana said the last part quickly.

"Oh," Quinn said after a while, "Does she feel the same?"

"I think so," Santana said, "We have hooked up a couple times, but nothing serious. Now though, after seeing how goo goo eyed you and Sam are, I think I want it to be serious."

"Are you going to tell her?" Quinn said scooting closer to Santana and hooking her arm through hers like Santana had done at Breadsticks.

"Yeah I need to," Santana said looking at her hands, "I can't believe I am going to say this but I am glad to have a friend like you." Quinn laughed.

"Me too," Quinn said and put her head on Santana's shoulder showing her friend she was here for her. Santana felt her eyes getting hot. She had been struggling with this for a while, and it felt good to tell someone. But once Santana said something, she couldn't take it back.

**Not my favorite chapter because there really wasn't any development in Quinn and Sam's relationship. It was just going through the motions. **

**It is getting a little harder to write because they are no longer together in the show and there is a lot of Quinn/Finn/Rachel going on, where in my story there is none. So please hang in there!**

**Reviews make my day and thank you for everyone who reviewed! I was almost going to give up on this story but your reviews kept me going!**

**Any ideas you might have or moments you would like to see let me know, and I will try and include them. **


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing...**

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked Santana as they walked down the hall. Santana nodded in response. They were having a sex education class in Glee and Santana felt like she was finally ready to open up about how she felt after talking to Ms. Holliday. The best way any of them knew how to express themselves was through song so that day in Glee Santana and Brittney, along with Ms. Holliday sang _Landside_. Quinn watched as her friend got the most emotional she had ever been. Sure Santana cried when she was drunk or upset, but that was due to her dramatic personality, but this was real. Sam tightened his grip on her shoulders and Quinn put her head on his shoulder.

After the song ended the two best friends hugged, tears in their eyes. Quinn's eyes were hot too. When they let go Santana looked at Quinn and smiled. Quinn nodded and smiled back.

"Something going on?" Sam asked noticing the looks between them.

"Nothing," Quinn said but Sam knew she was really saying, _Nothing I can tell you_.

LQF

"I can't go out tonight," Quinn told Sam over the phone.

"Okay, something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No," Quinn said, "I just need to be a friend tonight rather then a girlfriend."

"No problem," Sam said understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.

"Love you too," And Quinn hung up and went back to her place of sitting next to a sobbing Santana, tissues covering the floor.

"I told her I loved her...(hiccup)...and she said she loved me too...(blew nose)...but that she loved Artie...and she couldn't break up with him." Santana said between sobs.

Quinn put her arm around her and let Santana cry into her shirt which was now wet with her tears. Quinn stroked her hair and told her everything would be okay, like she had done with Stacy when she fell off her bike and hurt her knee. Or when Sam had held her when she thought she was pregnant. It didn't matter how old you were or who were you sometimes you just needed someone to hold you and tell you everything we'll be all right. Quinn began to whisper a song,

_You say you want a revolution  
>Well, you know<br>We all want to change the world_

Santana sat up and looked at her confused, but Quinn continued,

_You tell me that it´s evolution  
>Well, you know<br>__We all want to change the world  
>But when you talk about destruction<br>Don´t you know that you can count me out...  
>Don´t you know it´s gonna be all right<em>  
><em>Don´t you know it´s gonna be all right<br>_

Santana smiled and joined in

_Don´t you know it´s gonna be all right_

_all right, all right, all right  
>all right, all right, all right<br>__all right, all right, all right_

By this time the two girls were yelling out the lyrics and when they stopped burst into laughter. Quinn hugged her friend and for the first time today Santana actually felt like things were going to be all right. Uh..Trouty Mouth was rubbing off on her too.

LQF

"I wrote a song," Rachel told Quinn when the two were in the auditorium working on original songs. Rachel said that the only way to win at Regionals was to do original songs, and Quinn backed her up. So the two were now trying to come up with something for Rachel while the rest of Glee worked on the second group song.

"Really?" Quinn said sitting down on the piano bench.

"I wrote it when Finn and I broke up," Rachel said sitting next to her, "I tried so hard to make us work, but everything seemed to go wrong. He slept with Santana, I made out with Puck. I got inspired and before I knew it I had written a song."

"Lets hear it," Quinn said. Rachel smiled.

"All right," Rachel said and began to sing.

_What have I done?_

_ Wish I could I could run..._

LQF

"Sammy!" Was the first thing Sam heard as he entered his house. A gray haired woman threw herself onto him in a huge hug.

"Grandma," Sam said returning the hug.

"Oh, you look as handsome as ever!" Grandma Margret said putting her hand on Sam's cheek, "But you still got the Evan's mouth I see."

"Thanks Grandma," Sam said blushing.

"So where is this girlfriend I have heard so much about?" Margret asked.

"She will be here soon," Sam said, "She doesn't live down the street anymore."

"I am so excited to see you perform tonight!" Margret told Sam.

"Me too," Sam said, "We wrote our own songs this year..." There was a knock on the door. "That must be Lucy." Sam got up and came back holding the hand of a pretty blond girl.

"Grandma," Sam said, "This is my girlfriend Lucy. You actually might have met before years ago."

"Your frizzy haired little friend?" Margret asked.

"That's me," Quinn said managing to keep the smile on her face.

"Well aren't you pretty," Margret said, "Come sit next to me." Quinn nodded and went over and sat next to Margret on the living room couch, Sam next to her, Scott and Sharon on chairs across from them. Stacy and Stevie were at friends houses. As they made small talk Margret noticed something on Lucy's ring finger.

"Whats this?" Margret asked holding Quinn's hand up.

"Oh, that is the ring Sam gave her when they were ten," Sharon told her. "Its a cute story. Sam begged me to buy the ring he saw at the store to give to Lucy. It was way too big for her, but Sam insisted and said it would fit her one day. Sweetest thing I have ever seen."

"He was right, it fit eventually," Quinn said noticing how embarrassed and red Sam was, "Since then I have never taken it off. There was also this one time when he twisted his..."

"Okay enough talking about me like I am not here," Sam said interrupting her.

"All right," Margret said, "You kids go run off you don't need to sit and try and to entertain me, the performance tonight will be enough."

"See you later Grandma," Sam said and Margret put her finger on her cheek indicating for Sam to kiss it. Sam kissed her cheek and then taking Lucy's hand and saying their goodbyes went out the front door to drive over to Rachel's to get ready.

LQF

"I hate that I have to ask her for money," Scott said to his wife in the privacy of their room. His mother was taking a nap so she would be well rested for tonight.

"Getting laid off is nothing to be ashamed of," Sharon said comforting her husband.

"Sharon we are going to loose our house." Scott said sharper then he meant to, "Your salary isn't enough. You weren't even going to work when we moved here. Thank God you did after all."

"How much longer till the bank takes it," Sharon whispered.

"A month," Scott said not looking at her.

"We need to tell Sam." Sharon said.

"Lets give him tonight," Scott said finally looking at her, "Just let him have tonight." Sharon nodded and the tears she was holding in these past months fell. Scott came up next to her and held her as she softly cried. She had hoped they would somehow get through this without anyone knowing, but that was naïve of her.

Meanwhile Sam was having a blast getting ready at Rachel's house. Santana and Brittney kept throwing pillows around Rachel's room driving her crazy which was hilarious to watch. Lucy looked so pretty in blue, and at this moment he felt like he was at the top of the world.

LQF

Rachel looked back and smiled as Brittney and Quinn took their places behind her to sing back up. As she sang she looked in the wings and locked eyes with Finn who half smiled when she turned away. The song was about him, and he liked that. Puck came up behind him not smiling at all. He was starting to really like Rachel, and Puck thought the feelings were returned, but here she was singing a song about another guy. Puck walked away to find Sam. He needed to hear a bad joke to perk him up before he went on.

The Evans Family stood up and clapped loudly for the New Directions. Stacy kept on yelling, "That's my brother!" At the top of her lungs. Sam and Lucy hugged onstage as they listened to the cheers. Sharon had her hand on her heart. She never saw Sam smile like he did when he was singing, or when he was with Lucy. After the performance Lucy and Sam came up to them and were greeted by mass hugs.

"Oh you were wonderful Sammy!" Grandma Margret said, "You too Lucy." Quinn knelled down and Stacy ran into her arms. Quinn swung her around before placing her back on the floor. Stevie almost knocked her over when he hugged her as Stevie always did. Sharon hugged her next, a big motherly hug that made Quinn always feel loved. Scott lifted her off the ground with this big bear hug. Margret hugged her too, kissing her cheek and told her how pretty she was. Sam smiled at her and kissed her quickly before the two headed over to the rest of the New Directions to celebrate their victory.

Judy Fabray sat in the back. She had never come to a performance. Even when she heard Quinnie had a big solo. She didn't know why she came this time. Russel had forbid her from seeing Quinn, but she needed to see her, even from afar. Mr. Lopez had called her telling her that Quinn was safe and could stay with them as long as she wanted. Mr. Lopez knew Russel had kicked Quinn out and was not obviously not happy with the Fabray's, but she appreciated his call. Judy watched as her daughter was hugged by the entire Evans family. Judy tried not to be jealous when Sharon Evans hugged _her_ daughter. It was so motherly and welcoming, and Judy could tell Quinn loved it. Quinn lit up when she was around Samuel and his family. Happy. Happy in a way she never was until Samuel came back into her life. Sharon Evans caught her eye. Judy froze. She didn't want to be found out. Seeming to sense her distress Sharon just nodded and smiled at her. Judy took a deep breath and keeping her head high snuck out of the theater and it was as if she was never there.

Not to Sharon though, Sharon would remember and one day she would tell Lucy. One day when Lucy really needed to hear it she would tell her that her mother came to see her, but for now she would keep Judy's secret.

LQF

Margret Evans sat outside looking up at the stars when Sam found her. She was playing with the ring on her finger. She must have heard Sam because she started talking.

"I knew your Grandfather since we were little kids," Margret said still looking at the sky, "I was too shy to talk to him. He was so handsome."

"Grandpa Samuel," Sam said sitting next to her.

"Its a shame you never met him," Margret said, "You would have liked your Grandfather. You look like him you know."

"I do?" Sam said.

"Same eyes, same mouth, the Evans curse on all the men in the family," Margret said studying her grandson. "Same hair, before you dyed it." Sam laughed. "I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, but one day I was walking home and some boys came and made fun of me and my friends. Samuel saw and stood up for us. The boys backed right off. He asked me if I was okay and I actually looked behind me to see if he was talking to me. I said I was fine and he offered to walk me home. The rest is history."

"Its a nice story," Sam said.

"He gave me this," Margret said taking off her engagement ring and handing it to Sam, "Right before he left to go to fight in World War Two. He enlisted as soon as he was able in 1943, only 17. Broke my heart watching him leave, but he came back. Just like you did with your Lucy."

"Its beautiful," Sam said and handed his grandmother back the ring.

"That has been in the Evan's family for more then a hundred years," She told Sam, "Scott being the stubborn boy he is insisted on getting a new ring for Sharon, but this is a special ring. The ones who have to leave always come back, back to the women that wear this. It was the same with your great grandparents too." Sam smiled and Margret kissed his cheek. "Your a good boy Sammy. You make that pretty girl very happy."

**A lot more original stuff here. So Scott is having money problems and needs help... Do you like Grandma Margret?**

_Revolution_** is not the best song choice for that part, but it has the verse **_Don't you know its gonna be__all right,_** and that it what Santana needed to hear. **

**If anyone has a cool picture of an antique engagement ring by all means send it to me. I am trying to get a picture in my head of what it might look like so anything would help.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You rock and keep them coming please I want to know what you think! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I own nothing...**

"Please stay for the benefit Grandma," Sam begged his grandmother.

"I wish I could Sammy," Margret said touched by her grandson's wish for her to stay, "But I need to head home now. I am glad I got to see you perform." Sam hugged his grandmother and helped her load her things into the car and his Dad was going to drive her and get her on her plane. After he left Sharon called for him to come join her in the living room.

"What is it Mom?" Sam asked. Sharon took a deep breath.

"You know how we have been having some money problems?" Sharon said and Sam nodded. "It is more then a problem Sweetie, we have to move out by the end of the month."

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"The bank is taking our house," Sharon said calmly, "We are going to move into a motel until we can figure something else out. I need you to start helping your brother and sister pack up their stuff. I am so sorry Sam."

"Its okay Mom," Sam said after getting over his shock, "I'll help." Sharon nodded and took her son's hand.

LQF

"What are you doing Sam?" Quinn asked Sam the next day at school. The benefit went good, Mercedes rocked the final song. Sandy agreed to pay their way to New York so on the surface everything was going fine.

"Nothing," Sam said hiding the job application.

"Okay," Quinn said sitting next to him. To her surprise Sam pulled her into a fierce hugging her so hard she had trouble breathing. Quinn patted his back, as the way he was holding her, she was unable to do anything else. "Sam what is it?"

"Not yet," Sam said letting her go, "I am not ready to talk about it." Quinn nodded.

"I have started my campaign for Prom Queen," Quinn told him changing the subject, "Are you sure you don't want to run with me?"

"I'm sure, my head isn't shaped right for a crown," Sam said and Quinn rolled her eyes, "You will have no problem winning of course. You are the most beautiful girl in school." Quinn grinned.

"Thank you," Quinn said and kissed him quickly before taking his hand and walking hand in hand to class. Quinn squeezed Sam's hand. Sam managed to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Quinn knew that something had to be really wrong for him to act like this, she just hoped she would be able to help.

LQF

Rachel was down. Quinn knew Finn was a bad dancer but he had never hurt anyone before. Quinn was now even more grateful that Sam was her dance partner. Sam caught her before Rachel hit the ground, but there was blood.

"Oh Rachel!" Finn said coming up to her, "I am so sorry."

"We need to get you to a doctor," Mr. Schue said coming up to her.

"I'll take her," Finn said but Puck cut him off.

"You have done enough," He said, "I'll take her." And knowing Rachel would love the drama swung Rachel up in his arms and carried her bridal style out of auditorium.

"Ouch," Mercedes said and everyone moved away from Finn.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Finn said.

"Sorry dude, but you are a hazard," Sam and Quinn laughed taking her place at Sam side, and Finn noticed Sam was slightly shielding her from him. Mike was protecting Tina, and Brittney stood in front of Artie even though they had broken up.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Finn said again getting angry at everyone's reaction and the whole club began to laugh.

LQF

"Rachel wants your nose?" Sam asked. Quinn moved the phone to the other ear.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Are you going to let her?" Sam said.

"Why not?" Quinn said, "Its not like it is mine anyway."

"Lucy..." Sam said.

"Forget it," Quinn said, "At least I get Rachel's vote out of it. Look I gotta go, were next. I love you."

"I love you too." And they hung up. Quinn looked around and remembered the last time she was in a place like this. She had changed everything about herself, something only Sam knew. Here Rachel was trying to do the same thing. Rachel wanted to be prettier, Quinn could understand that. But being pretty only gets you so far. It doesn't mean you will automatically be happy, you might get more things, be treated differently, but not happy. Quinn was happy because she was in love with Sam, someone who knew her before she looked like this.

Quinn had never sung with Rachel, but it was nice. They were singing a good mash up of songs _Unpretty _and _I Feel Pretty_, it represented both of them. Quinn caught Sam's eye and he smiled. He understood, Sam had always understood her. Finn was staring at the two girls as if he was trying to figure something out.

Quinn knew Rachel was jealous of her looks. Finn had been on his hands and knees pleading for her to take him back, while he rejected Rachel. She must think it had something to do with what Quinn looked like. Maybe a part of it was, but you would have to ask him. When the song was over Quinn took her seat next to Sam who kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. Rachel still had a sad look on her face as she sat next to Puck. Leaving the seat next to Finn empty.

LQF

"Lauren is running for prom queen too!" Quinn said to Sam.

"As a joke?" Sam said carefully.

"No!" Quinn said loudly, "And she thinks she might win to because she is more like the rest of the girls, while all I have is a pretty face."

"You have more then a pretty face," Sam said taking her hand and Quinn sat in his lap. "We all know it."

"That is in Glee Club, but out there no one sees the real me, and I don't care if they do," Quinn told him, "I am going to win. I have worked hard for this, I am going to win." Sam just nodded and Quinn tightened her grip on him. Of course everyone wanted to be like her. She was getting straight A's former head cheerleader, and was dating the cutest guy in school who was the quarterback of the football team. Who wouldn't want her life?

LQF

The past can never stay hidden. That was what Quinn felt when she looked at the picture Lauren had just given her."That's me," Quinn said looking at the picture, "My middle name is Quinn. I stopped going by Lucy because kids made up a mean nickname. Only Sam calls me Lucy now."

"Juicy Lucy?" Lauren suggested.

"Lucy Caboosey." Quinn said her eyes hot, "I hated the way I looked. I had zits, I was chubby. I felt terrible about myself. Sam was gone by then so I didn't have friends. "Where is your boyfriend Sammy? Not so tough without him now." They said before they stopped talking to be at all. I was the only kid at school who had to dissect their own frog because nobody would be my lab partner. And then I joined ballet, lost a little weight, found out I was athletic and joined gymnastics and cheerleading. I went on Proactive for my acne, and when my dad got transferred he got a raise. I asked him if I could get a nose job, he said yes, and I asked them to call me Quinn." Quinn couldn't believe she was telling Lauren all this.

"So you hate yourself?" Lauren asked.

"No, I love myself," Quinn said tearing up, "That's why I did all those things. I've been that girl, and I'm never going back. I was miserable, and now I'm going to be prom queen." Lauren just stared at her.

"See I'm not so sure about that," Lauren said, "You think everyone wants to be like you? Well I don't know if they are going to be like you when they know you are a complete fraud," Lauren said.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked head held high.

"If I were you I would check the bulletin boards." Lauren said and with that Quinn ran out of the room. People laughed as she past them and when she came to the board she saw that awful picture of herself and it said Lucy Caboosey. Quinn tore it down and ran again. This couldn't be happening, she had worked so hard. Quinn slammed into someone and she recognized the smell right away. The arms tightened around her and at once Quinn felt safe.

"Its everywhere," Quinn told Sam, her head still buried in his chest. Sam put his arm around her and led her to the empty Glee Classroom. Quinn sat down and Sam knelled in front of her.

"Lucy," Sam began making her look at him, "I have always called you that and I will never stop. I love you no matter what you look like, I always have. I love it when you leave notes in my locker, or when you always seem to know when something is wrong and support me no matter what. I love how kind and helpful you are to your friends, and that..." Sam took Quinn's face in his hands. "...has nothing to do with your face."

"Sam..." Quinn said touched beyond words at what he was saying to her.

"I love you," Sam said and Quinn knew she was crying now. She threw her arms around him knocking him to the ground.

"I love you too."

LQF

"I'm sorry," Sam said as they two sat together in the still dark choir room. Quinn wasn't ready to face everyone quite yet. Sam was sitting on the floor with Quinn sitting between his legs. She didn't care that she was sitting on a dirty floor, that was the least of her problems.

"For what?" Quinn said turning her head to look at him.

"Leaving," Sam said angry with himself, "None of that would have happened if I had been there. I would have dissected that frog with you. Beat the crap out of anyone who called you names."

"At first I wished you were there too," Quinn said, "You were always looking out for me. After awhile though I realized I needed to stand on my own two feet, I needed to take care of myself."

"I just hate that that happened to you," Sam said taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I know," Quinn said, "And I love you for it, but I needed to be strong all on my own. I couldn't spend my whole life being dependent on you. I need you, but I don't need you to survive. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Sam said pulling her closer.

"I still hate that everyone found out who I used to be," Quinn said, "I guess the mystery of why you call me Lucy has finally been reveled."

"Lucy and Quinn are the same person," Sam said, "Your diamonds, remember that." Sam began to whisper in her ear,

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.<br>Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
>A girl with kaleidoscope eyes...<em>

LQF

"I got it?" Sam said into the phone, "Thank you." Sam hung up the phone just as Quinn walked up to him.

"Trouty Mouth?" Quinn said upon seeing Sam in his t-shirt.

"Evans family curse." Sam said putting his arms around her waist while she brought her's up around his neck.

"So if we have kids there is no chance they would get my mouth?" Quinn asked.

"It is a curse on the men in the family," Sam informed her, "The girls should be fine. I like your shirt." Quinn smiled. Surprisingly Lucy Caboosey was working out in her favor. Turns out people like you better when you are one of them rather then believing you are better.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Right here," Santana said passing between them making them break apart. "I have yet to be thanked for bring Kurt back."

"Thanks for bringing him back San," Sam said.

"I always knew I was prettier then you." Santana said to Quinn and with that she walked away, but she looked back and smiled at her. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And somehow that girl is my best friend," Quinn said.

"Ready to sing Gaga?" Sam asked.

"Always," Quinn said and took Sam's hand and Trouty Mouth and Lucy Caboosey took their places on stage.

LQF

Sam loaded the last box into his car. Stacy and Stevie still really didn't know what was going on, and his mother was trying not to cry. His Dad was trying to act brave and strong, but Sam knew he was close to breaking too. Taking one last look at his house Sam got in his car and followed his Dad to the motel.

**What did you think?**

**I really liked Quinn's emotional speech to Lauren so I wanted it in there...**

**Only three reviews on the last two chapters? Thank you so much for those who did, you are my favorite people, but I was a tad disappointed I admit.**

**Maybe I am loosing people, but I will continue till the end!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I own nothing...**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Sam said to Quinn the next day. The two were sitting in his car after school and Sam was finally telling her what was going on with his family. "If I said it out loud it just made it real, and I wasn't able to face it yet."

"How can I help?" Quinn asked and Sam said nothing just pulled her to him and held her close as he fought the tears that were finally threatening to fall.

"Stacy and Stevie are going to need someone to watch them when were gone," Sam said, "Can you watch them? I am going to ask Rachel too so you don't have to every night. I know you have your AP classes."

"Yes of course, I'll help in any way I can." Quinn said and Sam kissed her head. Rachel knocked on the window.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rachel said, "But you wanted to talk to me?" Sam opened the door and Rachel got into the backseat. After Sam was done explaining Rachel put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks." Sam said his voice cracking, "I don't know what I would do..." Quinn tightening her grip on him and Rachel rubbed the arm not holding Quinn.

"Your going to be okay," Rachel said to her best friend, "We are going to help you."

"Your not alone Sam," Quinn said kissing his cheek, "Never alone." Sam smiled.

LQF

"This is ridiculous," Rachel said handing Sam _The Muckraker_ the school's new newspaper, "They actually believe we are having an affair."

"I think its funny," Quinn said, what she did not find funny is what they said about Santana. Santana was terrified of her secret getting out and words can be poison. But Rachel and Sam? Never.

"Are you able to watch Stacy and Stevie tonight Rach?" Sam asked Rachel handing the paper back.

"Yeah, no problem." Rachel said and Quinn took Sam's hand.

"Sorry I can't tonight," Quinn said, "Kurt and I are going to go shopping for some clothes for you tonight." Sam started to protest.

"As much as I am grateful that Kurt is helping you," Quinn said referring to the jacket that Sam was wearing, "I really don't want you to start dressing like him."

"Hey," Kurt said, "I have an excellent fashion sense and have been dying to give Sam a makeover since I met him."

"Thanks Kurt," Sam said.

"I'm sorry everyone thinks your gay now," Kurt said referring to the video Jacob had recorded of Kurt leaving Sam's hotel room.

"I tried to tell everyone that your aren't gay, but they aren't listening," Quinn said.

"I just hate the fact that people think I am capable of cheating on you, or be the person that people cheat with." Sam said his face sad. "I don't want to have everyone know what is going on with my family. Even Kurt just found out by chance. I gotta go study now because I have to work late tonight, I'll see you later." Sam kissed Quinn quickly before walking away. Quinn sighed she knew Sam needed some alone time, she just wished she could do more to help.

"Come on Quinn," Rachel said, "We still have to do that thing for Spanish." Quinn got up and the moment they left Kurt Finn came up to him.

"What is going on with Sam?" Finn demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kurt said gathering his things, "I wouldn't listen to gossip, it is all a waste of time."

Finn was never a good listener and he found himself in front of the hotel room again. He didn't really know what he was doing. Trying to prove to Quinn that Sam was cheating on her and make her leave him? Or the fact that it was Rachel who Sam was cheating with? Quinn would be free and she might be back together with him, but was that what he wanted? Finn saw the door open and Rachel walk out. Sam followed her a moment later and she gave him a big hug. Rachel waved and made her way down the stairs. So Sam was cheating on Quinn with two people. His brother and Finn's undefined status with Rachel.

LQF

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked Sam at lunch.

"She had to stay late in class, she'll be here soon," Sam said biting into the sandwich that Rachel made him and stopped himself from spitting it out. Rachel smiled and pulled out another sandwich.

"I just wanted to see if you would eat it," Rachel said referring to the vegan sandwich she had given him first. "This one has the real stuff."

"Thanks." Sam said taking the sandwich.

"So I was thinking and I realized we have never sang together before." Rachel said watching Sam inhale the food.

"No we haven't," Sam said wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Are you asking me to sing with you?"

"Yeah it could be fun." Rachel said.

"I have to ask Lucy first," Sam said and Rachel nodded.

"Ask me what?" Quinn asked coming up to them.

"If Rachel and I can sing a duet together," Sam told her.

"Its fine with me," Quinn said, "Just as long it is not too mushy, we don't want to add to the rumors about us."

"I already got a song in mind," Rachel said with a grin. "And it goes with the lesson for this week." Sam and Quinn looked at each other.

LQF

_I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps  
>Right on walking on down the line<br>I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey  
>I just want you to feel fine<em>

Quinn noticed that although Sam and Rachel sounded good, their voice didn't fit together like her and Sam's did. They were getting strange looks from the other club members, but they wanted to sing together. Sam eyes kept locking with hers as he sung, Quinn smiled. He might be singing _with_ Rachel, but he was singing _to_ Quinn.

_I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps  
>Right on walking on down the line<br>I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey  
>I just want you to feel fine<em>

Rachel took Sam's hand as they sang I just want you to feel fine. Kurt who was sitting next to Quinn took her hand too. There was a bond that had been made between them the last couple weeks. All keeping Sam's secret while trying to support him as best they could.

_Finally baby  
>The truth has come down now<br>Take a listen to your spirit  
>It's crying out loud.<br>Try to believe  
>Oh you say you love me, but you don't know<br>You got me rockin' and a-reelin'  
>Oh, oh, yeah<br>A-Haa_

When the song ended no one clapped accept Quinn, Kurt, and Mr. Schue.

"How could you do that to Quinn?" Finn said breaking the awkward silence. "How can you even stand there and sing with the girl you are cheating on Quinn with right in front of her?"

"Seriously man," Puck said, "You have a girlfriend and Kurt has a boyfriend. Whats your problem?"

"They are just helping me out," Sam said keeping his head up.

"Oh is that what they are calling it now?" Mercedes said speaking up the same judgmental tone in her voice.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Rachel was watching my brother and sister," Sam said mostly looking at his feet. Rachel rubbed his arm knowing this was hard for him. He was just her best friend, why couldn't they see that?

"Why are you doing that in a motel?" Finn asked unkindly.

"Because that is where I live now!" Sam said his hand snapping up. Quinn winced at his tone, "My Dad lost his job and they took our house and we live in a motel." Sam shook off Rachel who was still holding his hand. "You happy? The secrets out!" Sam stormed out of the room. Quinn stood up and faced the club.

"How could you?" She said, "How could any of you think Sam was capable of what you accused him of! He was been nothing but kind to any of you! Sam is your friend!" Quinn yelled and everyone winced.

"We didn't know," Puck said speaking up.

"I quit," Quinn said wiping her eyes, "I don't want to be around people who could think so low of my boyfriend." Quinn stormed out like Sam had done.

"I quit too," Rachel said to everyone's absolute shock, "I don't want to be around you either, you should be ashamed." With that Rachel walked out. Kurt stood up, looked at them, and followed Rachel out.

"I feel awful," Mercedes said after they had left, "How could we have believed any of it?" Finn said nothing just looked at his feet. He had wanted Quinn back so bad he had ignored everything else.

"What do we do?" Artie asked.

"We need to find a way to make it up to them." Mr. Schue said and the class nodded.

LQF

"Sam!" Quinn yelled out as she chased after him, but Sam was getting smaller and smaller as he ran away. Quinn stopped knowing she could never catch up to him. She felt people on either side of her.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked.

"What ever he needs us too," Quinn said her eyes hot. Why was this happening to him? Sam didn't deserve this.

"I can't believe we all just quit Glee Club," Kurt said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Rachel said referring to Quinn resigning for cheerleadering, her for the musical, and Kurt when he changed schools.

"No, I guess not," Kurt said laughing.

"I know where to start," Quinn said, "There is one thing that will make Sam better, but you have to ask Kurt. I can't look at any of them right now." Kurt nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked, but Quinn said nothing. She just stared ahead as if Sam would appear.

LQF

Finn knocked on the motel door. Sam opened it and to Finn's relief didn't slam it on his face.

"I'm trying to get my sister to sleep," Sam said and tried to shut the door.

"Just let me in," Finn said and put his hand on the door.

"Hi I'm Stacy," A little blond girl said coming to view.

"Guess she is up now," Sam said opening the door all the way.

"Beats a cardboard box underneath an underpass," Sam said, always with the joke. "We keep the rest of the stuff in my Dad's car."

"This is all you own?" Finn asked.

"We sold the rest." Sam replied.

"When is Quinn coming over?" Stevie asked speaking up.

"She'll be here soon." Sam told him. Stevie and Stacy went back to watching TV.

"I don't understand," Finn said, "What happened?"

"We first moved out of Ohio because my grandmother was ill and couldn't live on her own. Then Dad got a great job offer so we moved back, but then with the economy going to hell he got laid off," Sam explained, "We spent all our savings on the move and the down payment on the house."

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Finn asked.

"You know how information goes around that school," Sam said, "I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. I would be even more of a freak. I told the people that matter the most to me. Quinn my _girlfriend_, and Rachel, my _best friend_. " Finn winced.

"I brought you this," Finn said handing Sam a duffel bag, "Its some of my old stuff."

"Thanks," Sam said taking it.

"I brought you something else too," Finn said and went outside and handed him a guitar. "Kurt told me you pawned your guitar, Quinn and Rachel still aren't talking to us." Sam took the case and opened it, sure enough there it was. The hardest thing he had to sell.

"You got this for me?" Sam asked amazed.

"The whole Glee Club did," Finn told him, "Even the ones who quit."

"Look man we will do whatever we can to help," Finn said, "Anything to help you get on your feet." Sam who was still kneeling on the floor felt his eyes start to burn.

"The first time I cried," Sam said to Finn. Finn had been his rival these past months. Sam hadn't cracked in front of his parents, or Quinn, but he was in front of the guy who hated him. Stacy came over and hugged Sam. Her little cheek resting on his shoulder blade.

"Don't cry Sammy," She said.

"You need to come back to the Glee Club man," Finn said, "You need the music, and we need you and the rest of our members who quit for you." Sam laughed. There was a knock on the door and Quinn came into view. She was shocked to see Finn, but her eyes went to Sam who was finally crying. Quinn went over and sat next to Sam who finally broke and sobbed in her arms. Finn nodded. It was done. He no longer would go after Quinn. Sam needed her a lot more then he did, and they loved each other in a way Finn could only dream of.

LQF

"Glad to have you all back," Mr. Schue said to Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel. Sam appeared in the doorway holding the hands of two blond kids.

"Wanted to get them out of the hotel," Sam explained, "I hope its okay." Mr. Schue said it was, and Stacy and Stevie ran over to Quinn and Rachel. Sam got out his guitar.

"Sing with me?" Sam said to Quinn, "No voice fits with mine better." Quinn grinned and stood up.

Sam started singing

_If you wake up and don't want to smile,_

Quinn came up next to him

_If it takes just a little while_, they sang together.

_Open your eyes, and look at the day._

Quinn joined in a again. _  
><em>

_You'll see things in a different way._

The rest of the club began to sing too.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow  
>Don't stop; it'll soon be here.<br>It'll soon be here.  
>It'll be better than before.<br>Yesterday's gone.  
>Yesterday's gone. <em>

After the song was over Quinn hugged Sam and her held her tightly. Quinn was the only real thing in the world, and Sam was forever grateful that he had her. Stacy and Stevie joined in on the hug too. Things were going to be alright.

LQF

Sam sat with his arm around Quinn as the entire Glee Club stood in front of them. Quinn had a knowing smile on her face, but she was being very tight lipped.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked.

"My Dad furnished our basement," Kurt said with a grin, "Its the perfect set up for you. Finn and I would now share a room upstairs, but I asked my Dad and he said that you and your family could stay there as long as you needed."

"What?" Sam said looking at Quinn who smiled.

"We even have a guest room upstairs for your parents," Kurt said, "It was my Dad's office, but it could easily be made into a bedroom. You don't need to live in the motel anymore. Come stay with us." Sam looked at them shocked, and then his face broke out into a smile. He stood up,

"Thanks," Sam said and hugged Kurt. Soon Sam was in the middle of a big group hug. Quinn's eyes watered as she watched. Stacy was attached to her waist, Stevie holding her hand. Quinn looked down at them and smiled.

**What did you think?**

**I know there is a lot of the same dialog as the show, but that was a very scene for Finn and Sam and I wanted to keep it, and when he stormed out. **

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! **


	16. Chapter 15

**I own nothing...**

Chaos. That is the only word to describe the Hummel-Hudson house in the morning. There were kids everywhere. Giving out lunch money, grabbing a poptart for breakfast, making sure homework was done. Carole and Burt didn't seem to mind at all. Both of them had always wanted big families, but when their spouses died after giving them only one child it was only till now they got their wish. Sharon and Carole got along great, they were very similar in personality. Both loving, caring women who looked out for their family. Scott knew about construction, Burt knew about cars, so that was a match made in heaven. As much as the adults had in common it wasn't easy to get the Evans to agree to this arrangement.

_"We couldn't," Sharon said as the four adults sat in the Hummel living room. Sam, Kurt, and Finn were hiding in the hallway listening._

_ "Sam has been there for my kid," Burt said, "He's stood up for him, how can I not try to repay him for that?" Sharon and Scott looked at each other._

_ "We are a large family," Scott said, "And we have two kids under the age of ten. It would be vastly different then what you are used to." _

_ "Change is good," Carole said, "And we want to do this, we want to help. We have the space, and yes it might be crowded, but we will get used to it. Please let us help you." Sharon took her husbands hand._

_ "Thank you," Scott said, "We would be very grateful for you help."_

_ The three listening boys grinned and gave each other silent high fives. _

LQF

Since the place Sam was now living was so crowed the only place Quinn and Sam could get some privacy was at Santana's house. Now there was only three people living in such a large house, but it was still Santana's house, and she didn't really do silly things like knock. Sam and Quinn at the moment were having a very pleasing make out session.

"This is nice," Quinn said when they broke apart.

"Yeah, privacy hasn't been an option for a while," Sam said rolling off Quinn and laying down next to her.

"So you are borrowing your dad's suit for prom?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we about the same height and its cheaper then renting one," Sam told her, "Even though I do have a bit extra cash because we no longer have to pay for the hotel room. We pitch in for groceries and the bills that are going up because we are living there now, but we are a little more financially stable."

"That's good," Quinn said and the brushed hair out of his face, "What about a haircut?"

"I can just have Rachel give me another one." Sam said with a smile. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I kind of like it long actually," Quinn said.

"Really?" Sam said in that goofy way of his. Quinn smiled and kissed him again Sam pulled her on top of him and Quinn giggled. They were so caught up in it they didn't notice Santana opening the door.

"I always figured you were the type to be on top," Santana said. Sam sat up and Quinn was now sitting on his lap backwards facing him. Quinn turned her head to look at her friend.

"Do you mind?" Quinn said.

"No, normally I would like to watch but we are going prom dress shopping Q," Santana reminded her. Sam fell back. Interrupted again.

"I'll be down in a minute," Quinn said. Santana smirked and closed the door.

"Great," Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Quinn said just as frustrated as him.

LQF

"This sucks," Rachel said laying on the bed next to Sam and Quinn. She had asked Sam to come over to her house to talk, and to bring Quinn too. She needed girl advice. The three stared at the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what it wrong now?" Sam asked. They had been here for twenty minutes, and for someone who liked to talk a lot Rachel had still not told them what was on her mind.

"Lauren asked Puck to prom, and he said yes," Rachel informed them, "I thought he was going to ask me. I mean when he took me to the doctors he was really nice, and he convinced me not change my face telling me I was pretty already. Finn did too, but it was nice to hear from Puck. We are performing at Prom and I don't even have a date."

"Sorry Rach," Sam said not knowing what else to say.

"So I am now dateless," Rachel said again with a sigh.

"Ask Finn," Sam suggested.

"Oh, he is taking Santana," Quinn cut in, "She cornered him earlier and asked him." Santana had been too scared to go with Brittney so Quinn knew she had just asked the first guy she saw.

"Great," Rachel said, "It wouldn't be the worst thing to go by myself. Wait!" Rachel sat up, "Sam will you be my date?"

"What!" Sam and Quinn said at the same time.

"How studly will you be to have two dates to the Prom?" Rachel said. Sam looked at Quinn.

"It wouldn't be so bad," Quinn said, "I guess I could share him, but I call all slow songs. And only one picture, I have to have the hot football player on my arm if I want to be Prom Queen."

"Of course," Rachel said laying back down, "Thanks Quinn."

"Everyone deserves to have the perfect prom," Quinn said taking Sam's arm and putting it behind her head and Sam pulled her close. He grinned.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Sam said still smiling, "I am just feeling very studly right now." Both girls rolled their eyes.

LQF

"What does your dress look like?" Sam asked Quinn. They were waiting outside the school for Rachel.

"I am not going to tell you," Quinn said, "It is a surprise."

"How am I supposed to know what color flower to get you?" Sam asked.

"It is a test to how well you know me," Quinn said grinning and Sam made a face at her. "And you better not get the wrong color on purpose." Sam laughed. She knew him well.

"Oh there she is," Sam said noticing Rachel walking out of the auditorium, "Who is that with her?"

"Is that..." Quinn said and then winced knowing what was coming. Once Rachel and Jesse reached the blond couple Quinn and Rachel took a step back. They knew the minute Sam saw him he would punch Jesse in the jaw, and he did. Jesse went down by the force of the punch.

"That is for throwing eggs at my friend." Sam said and Jesse got up and noticed the girls were a safe distance away.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Jesse asked them.

"Yes," Quinn said simply, "When Finn cheated on me Sam punched him. He doesn't like to see his friends to get hurt, and hits those who hurt them."

"We wouldn't be able to stop him even if we tried." Rachel told Jesse. "Sorry." Quinn hooked her arm through Sam to stop him from hitting Jesse again.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked.

"Jesse here apologized for his actions," Rachel informed them, "And asked if he could go with us to prom. I would no longer have to share your date Quinn."

"Are you for real?" Sam said getting in Jesse's face, "Because I have no problem punching you again." Jesse nodded and gulped.

LQF

"Should I jump in there?" Sam asked Quinn as they watched Finn grill Rachel about Jesse.

"She is a big girl Sammy," Quinn said, "Rachel can take care of herself." Sam nodded and put a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear. "What?" She asked because Sam was staring at her.

"Your gonna win you know that?" Sam said, "No one deserves to be Prom Queen more then you. I remember you vowing to me that you would be Prom Queen when we were little."

"It has been a dream of mine for a long time." Quinn said. "I kind of hoped you would be king."

"I know," Sam said, "I just had so much going on, it was just one more thing. I couldn't really handle it too. There is always next year. I have to go, Artie has a plan to get Brittney back and he asked me to help."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked and Sam smiled.

"The best way to get a girl," Sam replied, "Sing to her in a public place and embarrass her in front of everyone."

LQF

Judy took a deep breath before dialing. She had been working up the nerve to call Sharon for the last twenty minutes. It was her daughter's prom night. She and Quinn had been taking about her prom since she was thirteen.

"_Don't sit down you will get all wrinkled_...Hello?" Sharon Evans said.

"Sharon?" Judy said, "Its Judy Fabray."

"Oh, hello," Sharon not able to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"I am sorry to call but..." Judy said trailing off.

"Its Lucy's prom tonight." Sharon finished for her.

"Yes," Judy said.

"Everyone is meeting here before Prom," Sharon told her, "Why don't you drop by? I've seen Lucy's dress, she looks very beautiful and I know it would mean a lot to her if you came."

"I will, thank you." With that the two women hung up.

LQF

Sam didn't say anything for about five minutes. Just stood there staring at Quinn with his mouth open. Finn waved his hand in front of Sam's face, but still nothing.

"Sammy!" Stacy yelled and Sam snapped out of it. Quinn grinned.

"You look pretty," Sam said and Quinn laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Picture!" Sharon said and took her camera out and shot about 12 pictures of the two just standing there, awkward smiles on their faces.

"We should be heading out," Sam said not waiting to be here a minute more. Finn, Jesse, Rachel, and Santana in the same room was not a good combo.

"Wait one moment," Sharon said with a smile, "There is someone else coming to see you."

"Who?" Quinn asked and then her question was answered as her mother came into view. Someone she hadn't seen in months. "Mom."

"Qunnie," Judy said smiling, "You look so beautiful."

"Judy really wanted to see you," Sharon said to Quinn, "I hope its okay I invited her." Quinn managed to nod. Judy turned to Sam.

"You look very handsome Samuel," Judy said and couldn't help but add, "Although your hair is a bit long."

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray," Sam said politely.

"Pose children," Sharon said, "Just a few more pictures and your free." Judy took out her camera and began snapping away. When she got home, in the safety of her room, she looked at the pictures. Her favorite was one where Sam and Quinn weren't looking at the camera, but at each other. Sam was looking at Quinn as if she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, and Quinn looked at him as if he was made just for her. It was love, real love. Something Judy knew nothing about.

"Where were you?" Russel asked storming into the room. He saw his wife with a camera in her hand. He took the camera and threw it against the wall. "I told you not to see her! I will not be made a fool of!" Judy gasped.

LQF

"Wow," Quinn said as they walked into the gym. She had her arm hooked through Sam's. "It looks so different."

"I am up first to sing," Sam said, "Puck, Artie, and I are singing _Friday_. Stay close to the front Lu, I can't sing to you if you are too far away." Sam kissed her quickly before making his way to the stage.

"Are they always like that?" Jesse asked Rachel.

"Trust me they have been worse," Rachel replied.

Quinn walked in further not believing she was here. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long, and so far it was living up to her expectations. Although if you had asked Quinn two years ago if she would be attending the prom with Rachel she would have laughed. If you had said Quinn would be attending with Sam she would have laughed too. She never thought he was going to come back into her life, Quinn had hoped, but never more then that.

They three made their way to the front of the crowd and began to dance at the music started. Quinn smiled as she watched Sam sing.

"Go Sammy!" Quinn called out and Sam seemed to look for her, but the light in his eyes made it impossible to find her. Soon Quinn found herself being pushed by the girls flooding to the front of the stage to get nearer to the singing boys. Trying to get nearer to her boy. Hell no. Quinn pushed back keeping her spot in front of Sam. Arms were around her as if they could touch him. Sam put his arm out and grabbed a hand. Her hand. Using that quarterback strength pulled Quinn on stage and twirled her around as he sang. Quinn laughed loving the special feeling she always got when she was around Sam. With the hand not holding the microphone Sam twirled Quinn around while singing.

_Friday, Friday  
>Gettin' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

Artie finished up the song with,

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend!_

Sam spun Quinn close and then said, "Quinn Fabray for Prom Queen!" No girls cheered, "Quinn for prom queen and I will kiss you all on the cheek!" The girls broke out into cheers. Half of the girls were plotting out how to turn their heads so Sam "accidentally" gives them a kiss on the lips. Quinn and Sam exited the stage hand in hand. It was Rachel's turn next.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love<br>I loved the most _

"This song is so sad," Quinn said resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I know," Sam said as they swayed to the music. Quinn closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. Sam tightening his grip on her waist. Sam was here, Sam was solid, Quinn would never have to be alone again. Alone like she was for those first six years.

LQF

Sam and Quinn were dancing to the more upbeat song _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You_ . Sam had both of Quinn's hands as they moved to the music. Next to them Jesse and Rachel were dancing closely. Finn was looking at the two even though he was supposed to be dancing with Santana. Puck's eyes were aimed at Rachel too, but they were sad rather then angry like Finn's. Sam was twirling Quinn when they got pushed to the side by Jesse who had just been hit by Finn. Sam went to break it up, but Quinn held him back. She didn't want him to get kicked out. Because that is what happened. Sam took Rachel's hand when she came up to them.

"Sorry Rach," Sam said and Rachel just shrugged, "Its time for our song, and then the vote!" Quinn grinned and began to make her way onstage. Sam took Rachel aside, "You know what to do?"

"Got it buddy," Rachel said and Sam leaned his forehead on hers for the briefest moment.

Sam smiled at Quinn and then began to sing

_ Now I've had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt like this before<br>Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you <em>

Sam pointed at Quinn and she began to sing,

_ 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

LQF

_I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone to stand by me...<em>

Rachel heard Sam sing. She had to be quick. Rachel took the bag of papers that she had hidden underneath the trash can on Friday when she heard a noise. Rachel froze. Oh no. When the figure came into view Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Noah keep an eye out," Rachel shout whispered and Puck nodded. Rachel put her hand in the Prom Queen ballet book and saw that the all had one name _Kurt Hummel._

"Oh my God, how could people be so cruel?" Rachel said and Puck came up to her.

"What is it?" Puck asked and Rachel showed him, "People suck. What do we do?"

"Switch the King and Queen labels on the boxes and empty the king ballet box so I can put Quinn's votes in there, and Kurt will be voted Prom King rather then Queen."

"Smart," Puck said doing as she asked. The box full of Kurt's votes was now labeled King, and Quinn's votes were labeled Queen. Rachel smiled up at Puck.

"Thanks." She said and found herself rising up just as Puck's head was dipping down. The sound of someone approaching broke them apart.

"We need to get out of here," Puck said and Rachel nodded and took his hand. The two rushed out to the floor just when Sam and Quinn's song was over.

Figgins made is way to the stage. "Now to announce your Prom King and Queen," He said and looked at the paper in his hand.

"Your 2011 Prom King is Kurt Hummel!" Everyone looked confused but Kurt made his way up there and the crown was placed on his head.

"And you Prom Queen is..." Quinn held her breath... "Quinn Fabray!" Quinn grinned and the tiara was place on her head. Everyone cheered and Quinn heard Sam yell, "That's my girlfriend!" Kurt and Quinn hugged and made their way to the dance floor.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes," Quinn said, "Who cares? I have been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. Let's dance." Kurt grinned pulling her to him, and New Directions began to belt out _Dancing Queen._ After a moment Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder. Kurt's boyfriend Blaine wanted to cut it, and right behind him was Sam. He had that dorky grin on his face.

"Did you have..." Quinn started to say, but Sam cut her off.

"Just dance with me Lu-Lu."

"Okay Sammy," Quinn said and they danced. The rest of the students all started dancing too, the New Directions in the middle all dancing together. Soon it was picture time.

Lauren and Puck posed together looking very bad ass.

Mike and Tina took theirs looking at cute as ever.

Mercedes and her date posed looking picture perfect.

Brittney sat on Artie's lap, her legs up and his arms out.

Kurt and Blaine were looking very handsome as they took their picture, and Kurt's head was built for a crown. Just like Kate Middleton.

Sam stood trying to look macho as Quinn and Rachel stood on either side of him pretending to kiss his cheek while looking at the camera.

Quinn and took the traditional Prom picture. Sam behind her with his hands on her hips. The crown sitting proudly on her head.

**What did you think!**

**Thank you for those who review, and thank you so much for reading this at all!**

** I didn't really like the Russel hitting Judy angle so I took it out sorry! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I own nothing...**

"I should have never have done that," Russel said sitting on the bed, "I never should have kicked her out. I tried to protect her, and I didn't. She still got into trouble. I am sorry I yelled. I scared you."

"We all make mistakes," Judy said to her husband, "I know you miss her, and that is okay. You just need to control your temper and not be so irrational."

"I know," Russel said rubbing his hands over his face.

"My camera had its case on," Judy told him, "Its not broken. Would you like to see her?" Russel nodded and Judy showed him the pictures. She stopped at the one where Sam and Quinn were making faces at the camera.

"They look like they did when they were younger," Russel said, "Making faces at the camera because we took so many pictures."

"We should never have tried to break them up," Judy said, "Its not like they listened to us anyway, we should have seen that coming."

"Quinn is stubborn," Russel said, "And very protective of Sam."

"Did you hear that she slapped the Hudson boy when Samuel got hurt?" Judy said and Russel looked at her with wide eyes, "Apparently he changed the play at the last minute which caused Samuel to get injured." Russel smiled. A real smile. Judy put her hand on his shoulder.

"I want her to come home." Russel said not looking at her.

"Then we need to tell her that," Judy said and Russel nodded.

LQF

Quinn was walking on air when she came back to school. She might not be a Cheerio anymore, but she was the Prom Queen. She had a hot boyfriend and the Glee Club would be going to Nationals. The only problem was that Sam hadn't talked to her since prom night. Quinn had texted and called him, but nothing. So when he wasn't in school that day she got really worried. Quinn was on Kurt the second he walked into the choir room.

"Where is Sam?" Quinn asked, or more demanded.

"He wasn't up for coming to school," Kurt told her, "Sam got some bad news, and he will tell you when he is ready."

"Maybe I should skip school and go see him," Quinn said.

"You will do no such thing," Mr. Schue said cutting into he conversation. "Now I have an announcement to make, Quinn, Kurt, go sit down." The two sat down and Mr. Schue introduced the new Glee consultant. Rachel was now in a room with Jesse, Finn, and Puck. Finn was objecting and yelling, Jesse was firing back and Mr. Schue was trying to calm everyone down. Rachel was looking at her feet and she felt Puck's eyes on her. She heard something about solos, but Rachel didn't really notice because the walls felt like they were closing in.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said and ran out of the classroom. Everyone looked at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Sam isn't here," Kurt told her, "You are her substitute Sam." Quinn got up but before she left Quinn looked at the two boys, "I would watch your backs, if Sam finds out you made Rachel cry you will be sporting matching black eyes." Jesse and Finn automatically shut up.

LQF

"In all my fantasies I dreamed that two boys would fight over me," Rachel told Quinn as they sat in the weight room. It was were Sam would have taken her, it was always the one place Sam could think. "But its awful. Seeing them at Prom, and then in the choir room. Glee Club is my safe place, and they are ruining that."

"Who do you want Rachel?" Quinn asked getting straight to the point.

"Its not that simple," Rachel replied, "Not all of us can have what you and Sam have. That deep connection and that you know you will be together forever. It was so easy for you."

"No it wasn't easy, far from it," Quinn said, "First we got separated for six years, and when we did see each other again we were dating other people. We had a huge fight and didn't talk for weeks. My parents tried to split us up because of the pregnancy scare. It has been nothing but a fight for us. But that is what really makes us work, we will never start fighting for each other. So the question is Rachel, who do you want to fight for?" Rachel just stared at her.

"You sound just like Sam," Rachel said after a while, "How do you know exactly what he would say?"

"I spend all my time with him," Quinn said, "Its bound to happen. Your avoiding the question, who do you want to fight for?"

"Noah." Rachel whispered and then stronger, "Noah."

"Well go for it." Quinn said and couldn't help but ask, "Why Puck?"

"Finn is sweet, and I do love him, but we never really fought for each other," Rachel said, "I was willing to, but he never did. He fought for _you, _but not for me." Rachel went on, "Jesse is perfect for me, we are so alike. He matches me in every way, but he really hurt me. I loved him too, or at least I could have given the chance, but he chose fame over me. No one chooses me."

"Do you think Puck will?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, "But I want to know, and maybe that is why I want to fight for him, to see if he would fight for me. If he doesn't I'll know, but if Noah does I made the right choice. He was always been so kind, there for me when I need him. I kissed him because the moment he saw I was upset wanted to cheer me up."

"Then go for it," Quinn said getting up, "Another note I heard Lauren and Puck split up after prom. Something about Puck liking someone else. Puck never told Sam who though." Rachel smiled and took the hand Rachel offered and the two headed back into the club.

Mr. Schue was talking about auditions when they came back in. Rachel sat down in the back and Quinn sat next to her. Rachel didn't look at any of her boys, but there was a satisfied smirk on her face.

LQF

"Sweetie get up," Sharon said to her oldest child, "I know you are sad about your Grandmother, but you need to get up. We are going to fly to Tennessee for her funeral in a couple days, but don't worry we will be back in time for your nationals competition."

"We just saw her," Sam said, "How can she be gone?"

"That is why she came," Sharon said, "Maggie knew her time was coming and she wanted to see you kids one more time. She even set aside plane fair for us to go back for her funeral, she knew Honey."

"Its just sad." Sam said.

"She is with Grandpa now," Sharon said and then continued, "Another thing though is she also bought a ticket for Lucy. I already talked to Judy and Lucy is going to come with us. I know this is hard and you will need her. Maggie knew that too." Sam smiled softly.

"I need to call her," Sam said getting out his phone.

"Yes you do, and we are leaving on Friday night," Sharon said and kissed her son's cheek. Sam dialed and put the phone to his ear, "Hey Lu, can you come over?"

LQF

Sam was asleep on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn knew Sam was really sad about his grandmother's passing. It was not a good week. Coach Sylvester's sister died as well. It was truly awful to have someone who you were really close to not be here anymore. Quinn didn't know anyone of her grandparents. Her mother's parents both died when Quinn was little and her mother, like Scott, were only children. Her father never talked to or about his family. They obviously didn't get along, but who really got along with Russel? Quinn was touched that Margret had wanted her to be here too. Quinn knew she liked her. Margret had said they were very similar, and Quinn had really liked that. She was sad to see her go too.

Quinn played the role of the supportive girlfriend. Held Sam and Stevie's hands and watched as they bravely held their tears in. Scott however was not hiding his tears. This was the last of his family besides the one he made. His parents were both gone, and they had been the only surviving children of their parents. Sharon rubbed his arm and held his hand just being there for him. Quinn and Sharon locked eyes and shared a small smile before looking back down at the casket.

After the funeral she lay next to Sam in his room in his grandmothers house. He hadn't said much. Just called asked her to come over and before Quinn knew it she was on a plane to Tennessee.

"So both your parents grew up here?" Quinn asked trying to get a word out of him.

"Yeah, and then they moved to Ohio together right out of high school." Sam told her and then went on, "They just wanted something new, but I know they miss it here. If it wasn't for the job my dad got we probably would have stayed here after my grandmother, my mom's mom, died."

"You moved here because she was sick, right?" Quinn said and Sam nodded, "Do they want to stay?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't." Sam said, "Even if they moved back, I would live with Finn, Puck or someone. I told you I wasn't ever going to leave you."

"Sam you can't leave your family for me." Quinn said and Sam kissed her hand.

"I wouldn't be," Sam said, "You are my family. My Mom and Dad love you as if you were their daughter, and Stevie and Stacy look at you like an older sister. Remember when I said I was going to marry you someday? You will be an Evans in name someday too."

"Lucy Evans does have a nice ring to it," Quinn said smiling.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray Evans." Sam said, "That is a mouthful. We have to start cleaning up. Wanna help me clean the attic?" Sam asked. "Who knows what we will find up there."

"Cool," Quinn said her eyes lighting up.

LQF

Cleaning wasn't the best term for what they were doing. More like taking things out of boxes and making an even bigger mess. Quinn was flipping through an old photo album.

"You look just like your Grandfather," Quinn said noticing the similarities between Samuel Evans and his namesake.

"I get told that all the time," Sam said and Quinn continued to flip through the pages. Once she was done with the album she pulled out a small box. It was decorated with the outline of small flowers all over the wood. Quinn opened it and saw it was full of letters. _My Dearest Margret_ it said on the top and Quinn smiled. These were letters from Samuel that she saved. Quinn put the box down. As much as she wanted to she could not read them.

"Kids!" Sharon yelled, "Sam! Lucy! Come down here!"

Sam and Quinn made their way down the stairs and when they got down they saw Scott with a dazed look on his face. Sharon was sitting next to him with a similar expression. Stevie and Stacy were playing outside.

"What is it?" Sam asked holding Quinn's hand.

"Your grandmother's lawyer just left," Sharon said because Scott didn't look like he would be able to speak, "And it turns out Margret left us a surprise."

"What surprise?" Sam asked.

"We will be able to move out of Carole and Burt's basement," Sharon replied, "Margret left us 2.4 million dollars." Sam and Quinn's mouths fell open. Scott muttered something.

"I didn't know that Grandma had money." Sam said after a while,

"None of us did," Sharon said, "Margret always did live very quietly."

"Are we moving back to Tennessee?" Sam asked and Sharon smiled sadly.

"We are," Sharon said and Sam tightened his hold on Quinn's hand, "Margret left us the house and it will be good to stay till we get back on our feet. We are going to finish the school year in Lima and then move here over the summer."

"But..." Sam said but Sharon cut him off,

"If you want to stay in Ohio Sweetie you have our blessing. I know you have great reason to stay." Sharon said to her oldest boy, "Grandma Margret left you this." Sharon handed Sam a small box and in it was Grandma Margret's ring. Sam smiled.

"Thank you," Sam said and then Sharon turned to Quinn.

"Thanks for being here, Honey," Sharon said, "It means a lot to all of us."

LQF

Sam opened the box and pulled out the ring, "Do you think this is pretty?" Sam asked Quinn holding it out for her to see.

"Are you purposing to me?" Quinn asked. It was not an unreasonable question. Sam, ring, her. Sam however rolled his eyes.

"No Lu, we are only 17," Sam said, "And for future reference, when I do purpose you'll know it. Candles, flowers, mushy love song, and doves flying when you walk through the door."

"Doves?" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not doves, but it will be special," Sam said.

"You know by telling me all this you did ask me to marry you." Quinn informed Sam who blushed.

"What would your answer be?" Sam asked.

"I think we both know it all ready," Quinn said leaning her head on his shoulder, "And the ring is very pretty."

**Sorry for the slow update I had to take my computer in to get it fixed.**

**Not my favorite but what did you think? Kind of like my own version of "Funeral."**

**Review and thanks to those who do! **

**Who should Sam live with? **


	18. Chapter 17

**I own nothing...**

"Sam!" Was the only thing Sam heard when a figure came at him so hard it almost knocked him down. Sam and Quinn were entering the choir room when Rachel upon seeing them jumped up to hug him.

"Missed you too Rachel," Sam said patting her back, "Can't breathe..." Rachel let him go and hugged Quinn as well.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked and Sam nodded and then looked past her to see that Jesse and Finn were in the same room.

"What is going on?" Sam asked. "What is Jesse doing here?"

"He is the new Glee consultant," Mr. Schue answered.

"Did either of them made Rachel cry?" Sam asked the class his hands already fists.

"Sam I know you care about your friends, but violence isn't the answer," Mr. Schue told him, "Now go sit down." Sam made his way to a seat but not without glaring at Jesse first. Quinn hid her smile. Sam was such a sweet caring guy, but don't mess with his friends.

LQF

"So your parents are moving to Tennessee?" Rachel said as she and Sam walked down the hall, "Please tell me you aren't going with them."

"No, I am staying here," Sam said with a smile and Rachel hugged him.

"Oh thank Barbra," Rachel said letting him go, "I don't know what I would have done had you left."

"You would have been fine," Sam assured her.

"No I wouldn't," Rachel said, "You are my only friend here, I didn't have anyone else before you came. So I would have no one when you are gone."

"You would have Quinn," Sam said.

"Quinn only tolerates me because of you," Rachel said rolling her eyes, "We wouldn't be close if you left."

"What if I make Quinn promise to still be you friend?" Sam said smiling, "Besides you Mercedes and Kurt have sleepovers all the time. You are even friends with Blaine. Rach you're not alone."

"Yeah I have friends, but you're my best friend," Rachel said looking at her feet.

"Aww..." Sam said and Rachel blushed and playfully shoved him.

"So are you looking for a place to live?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Burt said I could stay with them, but living with Finn might not be the best thing. Everything is cool between us, but still the whole..."

"Quinn thing?" Rachel finished, "I see that. Have you asked Puck?"

"I did actually," Sam said, "They have an extra room and I am going to move in there soon."

"Cool." Rachel said and then couldn't help but ask, "Has he said anything about me?"

"Funny he asked the same thing about you," Sam said, "What is going on there anyway?"

"Nothing so far," Rachel told him, "We like each other, we know we like each other, but add in Finn and Jesse it makes it hard to start anything. Finn is talking to me more and more, Jesse kissed me, and I know Noah doesn't want to add to it so he is backing off."

"That's not like him," Sam said and Rachel nodded.

"He knows me, knows it is all too much right now." Rachel said and then went on, "Once the two of them are done fighting over me, which won't last long because it's the chase more than anything. That is the thing about Finn, he is never satisfied with what he has, and so he goes after something he can't have. He might even try to go after Quinn again." Sam rolled his eyes, "Then Noah will ask me out, probably after Nationals when Jesse leaves. I am glad you are staying Sam."

"Me too," Sam said and Rachel hooked her arm through his. Quinn was waiting outside of school for him and Rachel let go of his arm in search of Finn who insisted on giving her a ride home. Sam took Quinn's hand and they walked to his car. Little did Quinn know that Sam wasn't taking her to Santana's, but to her parents.

LQF

"Why are we here?" Quinn asked as Sam stopped in front of her house.

"You need to talk to your parents," Sam said putting the car in park.

"What! No way!" Quinn said shocked, "In case you don't remember my dad forbad me to see you and then kicked me out and called me a whore! Besides why would you want me to get along with them after what he said to you?" Sam sighed.

"Your Dad came and apologized to me in person after we got back," Sam told her, "That is huge for him. Your Dad wants a relationship with you again, and being in the same room together and talking is a good way to start."

"No, no," Quinn said crossing her arms, "I am not going in there."

"All right," Sam said and then got out of the car. He walked over to Quinn's side and opened the door. Sam then unlocked her seat belt and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sam what do you think you are doing!" Quinn screamed pounding her fist against Sam's back while he just kept walking.

"You will thank me one day," Sam told her as she continued to shout and hit him. Sam rang the doorbell and Judy answered.

"Oh my word..." Judy said as she took in the sight in front of her. Sam was standing at the door with Quinn over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"Got her here," Sam said with a grin while Quinn snorted. Judy moved out of the way and Sam entered the house finally placing Quinn back on her feet.

"That was a bit much," Quinn said trying to catch her breath.

"Glee kids are all very dramatic," Sam said, "I'll call you later." Sam smiled again and left Quinn alone with her mother. Soon her father entered the room as well.

"Hello Quinn," Russell said.

"Dad." Quinn said.

"Come on," Judy said cutting into their staring contest. "I made dinner. We can talk."

LQF

Quinn lay down on her bed at Santana's house exhausted. The first thing that was decided was that Quinn wasn't ready to move back in. There had been too much said for wounds to heal that quickly. But she would come over to dinner every other night and call often. It was a start. Russell had apologized more than once saying that he was just trying to protect her. Quinn explained that Sam was the last thing she needed protection from, and her parents were finally starting to understand that. Santana barged in to her room and lay down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, Brittney wants me to fess up to my feelings so we can be a real couple, but I don't think I am ready yet. I am still scared of what people might say." Santana replied, "Call me a coward, but people can be vicious. I would know, right?" Quinn laughed. "How was the dinner?"

"Awkward." Quinn said, "But I think things will be okay with time."

"Well at least when we leave for New York tomorrow we can leave our problems here," Santana said and Quinn nodded.

"It going to be awesome," Quinn said.

"Going to try and swap hotel rooms so you can bunk with Sam?" Santana asked.

"Of course," Quinn said grinning, "I am rooming with Rachel and Sam is with Puck. I doubt they would mind switching, just as long as Finn and Jesse don't find out."

"It would be funny to see..." Santana pointed out, "Although I was disappointed that Sam hasn't punched them again."

"Rachel didn't actually cry," Quinn said, "And I don't like him getting into fights."

"We know," Santana said rolling her eyes.

LQF

Sam was not comfortable. He was in the middle seat between Rachel and Quinn. Quinn had the window seat though she had fallen asleep the moment the plane hit the air. Rachel was sleeping too and Sam found out that Rachel actually sings in her sleep. Sam had already tried to get up once, but Quinn tightened her grip on his hand enabling him to leave without waking her up.

"Sucks to be you man," Puck said from his seat in front of him.

"Who knew first class could be so crowded." Sam said and then whispered, "Why aren't you and Rachel sitting together?" Jesse and Finn weren't far away.

"We want to," Puck whispered back, "But we are a secret, we will tell everyone after Nationals. If we do it before then Finn might do something stupid like through the damn thing on purpose. I promise that when we get back to Lima we will be all over each other."

"Bad visual dude," Sam said with a wince, "As happy as I am for you two, I don't want to know any of the intimate details. Rachel is like my sister man."

"I am not going to hurt her," Puck said reading Sam's mind as to what he was going to say next, "I swear I won't, and I won't pressure into anything. I really like her."

"That is so sweet," Sam teased and Puck blushed.

"You are one to talk, twisted ankle, remember?" Puck said with a smirk.

"Seriously Puck," Sam said, "I know you are used to getting sex from girls, but Rachel isn't like that. I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night with Rachel telling me you dumped her because she wouldn't put out."

"I know," Puck said and then leaned closer, "You will be shocked to know that Rachel is actually a really good sexter. That will help the nights pass."

"What?" Sam said shocked and Puck handed him his phone Sam eyes went wide, "Oh my god. Rachel wrote this?"

"Yep," Puck said with a smirk, "Who knew?" Puck turned back around. Sam looked at Rachel; the girl was full of surprises.

"So Rachel is a sexter?" Quinn's voice said.

"You heard?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded lifting her head of his shoulder. Quinn yawned.

"She must really like Puck," Quinn whispered. Sam nodded and was finally able to get up. "Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I have been trapped between the two of you for over an hour," Sam said, "Nature calls."

LQF

Lockdown. That is what Mr. Schue ordered. So New Directions were sitting in one of the hotel rooms trying to come up with a song. Sam was sitting on one of the beds with Quinn sitting in front of him between his legs. Puck and Rachel were sitting next to each other too, their fingers just touching. Not enough for anyone to notice, but Sam knew how much they wanted to be holding hands.

"We need to get out of here," Quinn spoke up, "The inspiration is out there. We are in New York City and I know there is a song out there. But we won't find it here." Everyone agreed and since Mr. Schue was nowhere to be found easily snuck out of the hotel and made their way onto the streets of New York.

Sam twirled Quinn as they walked through Central Park. She laughed and took a picture of him with her new camera. It was a belated birthday gift from her parents. Sam put his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist. Rachel had once said it was like they were glued together. Always touching each other in some way, holding hands, arms around shoulders, it was constant. Quinn looked over at Rachel who was walking with Puck pointing her finger up at something. Finn came up next to her and Puck and Rachel automatically moved away from each other.

"I love you," Quinn said to Sam as she looked at the two. "I am so glad we don't have to hide anymore."

"Love you too," Sam said kissing her head. "I like it here."

"You could afford to go with me to school now," Quinn pointed out, "NYU is a good school, and then on to the NFL."

"You really think I will make it that far?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Of course you will," Quinn said as if there was no doubt in her mind. Sam smiled and they turned their heads and kissed.

"I am trying to enjoy the scenery," Santana's voice said from behind them, "I can't do that with you two gross lovebirds making out in front of me." Sam and Quinn smiled.

LQF

"Night Rachel," Sam said giving his friend a hug. Secretly the two switched room keys and then parted ways. Sam would sneak into their room tonight while Rachel would be sleeping in Sam's and Puck's room. It seemed simple enough until someone caught Rachel making her way to Puck's room.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Finn asked his head poking out of the room him and Kurt were sharing.

"Sam wanted to switch rooms with me tonight so I am going to crash with Noah," Rachel replied as innocent and calmly as she could even though her heart was racing.

"Oh," Finn said not thinking anything of it. Puck and Rachel were friends, like her and Sam were.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to dinner tonight," Rachel said, "Sam and hadn't really talked since he got back and you know he was really close to his grandmother."

"Yeah, I get it," Finn said, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Rachel said and then forced a smile, "Goodnight Finn."

"Night Rachel," Finn said and closed the door. Rachel went into the room and saw that Puck was already asleep. She looked at the made up bed and knew she should get in it, but Rachel soon found herself laying down next to Puck and falling asleep instantly.

"I missed this," Quinn said in the other room as she snuggled against Sam's bare chest.

"Should I take that as a complement?" Sam said and Quinn lightly smacked him.

"Get dressed," Quinn ordered, "Who knows when Rachel will be back and I don't want her to see us like this."

"Naked?" Sam said getting up and Quinn only glared. Sam put his boxers and t-shirt back on while Quinn put on Sam's old Batman shirt and her underwear. She snugged next to him and soon they were asleep until Rachel shook their shoulders telling them it was time to switch again so they wouldn't get caught.

LQF

Finn leaned into kiss Rachel and their lips barely touched before she pulled away and put her hands on his chest gently shoving him away. The audience was silent until Mr. Schue started clapping. Sam and Quinn looked at each other. They were in it big time now. Not only did Finn kiss Rachel, but she pulled away. Very unprofessional and it would cost them the competition. The only good thing that came from this disaster was that when the judges announced their decision Puck hugged Rachel in comfort and for a moment they didn't worry about what anyone else thought. That was nice and all but what Sam remembered most was Santana yelling at Rachel and it took him, Mike, and Quinn to restrain her from attacking Rachel. It wasn't her fault and once Santana finally realized that began to lash out at Finn and no one stopped her that time. Sure people get caught up in the moment, but that was defiantly the wrong moment.

The plane ride home was a lot quieter then on the way there. Sam and Quinn were going through all the pictures they had taken while Rachel had chosen to sit next to Kurt so they could discuss the feeling of being on the stage they had snuck on to. Finn and Puck sat next to each other and Sam felt sorry for Finn. He had gotten a very public rejection and now was trying to find comfort in his friend not knowing that Puck was secretly dating Rachel. A picture brought Sam out of his thoughts. Rachel had taken it. Sam was standing behind Quinn his hands around her waist and Quinn was leaning against him. Their cheeks touched as they smiled for the camera. It was the definition of a perfect moment. They were with their friends in one of the most exciting cities in the world, and even better they were together. Sam felt his eyes getting heavy.

Quinn was not comfortable. Sam had his head on her shoulder and if she moved Quinn would wake him up. Grrr…nature was calling. She hoped he would wake up soon.

LQF

Sam and Quinn were walking to the choir room when they saw Rachel and Puck hovering in front of the classroom.

"Why are you two standing out here?" Sam asked as he and Quinn came up to them. From the looks of it, it seemed they had been standing there for a while not sure how to enter.

"Finn is in there," Rachel answered, "He doesn't know were dating yet."

"Really?" Quinn said and couldn't help but be surprised; everyone else in Glee Club knew she figured he might have heard it from someone.

"Oh…" Sam said, "He will be pretty pissed."

"Exactly," Rachel said.

"He is my best friend and I am beginning to grow this thing called a conscience," Puck told them, "I feel like I don't want to hurt him."

"We love who we love," Quinn said, "Don't worry about what anyone else thinks. Fight for each other remember?" Rachel nodded.

"Follow our lead," Sam said taking Quinn's hand and entering the room. They sat down next to each other. Rachel and Puck did the same thing, entered holding hands and took a seat next to Sam and Quinn. Finn seemed to be turning purple while the rest of the club thought nothing of it.

"What is going on here!" Finn said and Rachel winced.

"Noah and I have entered into what I hope is a meaningful relationship," Rachel informed him.

"What she said," Puck added and Sam hid a smile.

"But…" Finn tried to say but Mr. Schue cut him off.

"Congratulations you two," Mr. Schue said, "And congratulations to all of you, 12th place! The class cheered. Sam put his arm around Quinn and she leaned into him. They were all where they were supposed to be, and next year New Directions would win Nationals, you'll see.

LQF

Finn watched as his two former girlfriends walked away happily with their boyfriends.

"Gross aren't they?" A voice next to him said. Finn turned and saw a slightly familiar redhead next to him.

"Disgusting," Finn agreed, "Its Ava right? You took over as captain of the Cheerios?" Ava nodded and smiled. She had a nice smile.

"And your Finn Hudson," Ava said. "We all know who you are." Finn laughed.

"Hey do you…" Finn tried to ask, but had never really asked a girl out before. Quinn had asked him out, and he knew Rachel liked him so they were just suddenly together.

"I like coffee." Ava said helpfully, "Buy me one?"

"Yeah, come on," Finn said and the two walked down the hall talking and laughing. Quinn and Sam came out from behind the corner and gave each other a high five.

"Great idea Lu," Sam said, "Maybe you could go into matchmaking instead of fashion photography."

"I'll keep my options open." Quinn said with a smirk and walked away hands behind her back. Sam smiled and then frowned.

"What options?" Sam said as he followed her, "What kind of options?" But Quinn just laughed.

**That's it! Did you like it? Let me know! **

**I will do the sequel next summer probably after all the episodes have aired and somehow throw Sam into them. I have school so I won't be able to do it once a week! **

**And thank you for everyone who reviewed. You all rock and are great people. **

**Thank you to everyone who read it at all. **


End file.
